When Rockstars Fall In Love
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Tokio Hotel fanfic. Bill finally finds love and so does Tom! But will Tom and Bill break they're hearts? Can they survive this love? Or will they miss out on their one chance at true love? Pls read and review. -DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this idea popped into my head when i was listening to Attention and Rescue me! Listen to the songs pls! Thanks to Tokio Hotel for the idea though they won't ever read this. :(**

(Bill's POV)

'Don't worry, guys! You'll be staying in a suite in the Palace of the Golden Horses! It's a 5 star hotel!' our manager said.

'Cool!' we all said at the same time. 'Wait, don't we have a guide or something?' I asked.

'Yeah...about that...Your guides will be staying in your suite too. They're close friends of mine. Like my sisters. Name's Jennifer and Melissa.

'Oh wow. Why are staying with us? How old are they? I asked excitedly. Yay! New friends!

'They wanted to make sure you guys were welcomed in Malaysia! Jennifer's 18 and Melissa's 20. They're sisters. Have fun guys!' he said as he left.

Wow I can't believe the guides are younger than us! And sisters too! Maybe Tom and I could hang out with them!

We got into the car and started off towards the hotel. I wonder when we'll meet them. Tom has the weirdest look on his face. Oh well...I wonder what they're like...

(Tom's POV)

Our guides are girls. We're bunking with girls. Awesome. I bet Bill's damn excited. Haha. When will we meet them? How do they look like? Aw man I'm as excited as Bill!

*looks at Bill who is jumping in his seat*

'Calm down Bill! You're even getting me excited!' I laughed.

'I can't help it! I'm just excited!' he says as he continues jumping.

I have a feeling the girls will be very interesting.

(Bill's POV)

We finally got to the hotel. And damn it looked amazing! Even Tom was totally into the gold decor! We got the key from the registration counter and went up to the suite.

We were talking about how great the suite would look. Just joking around when we heard our music being played. Tom and I looked at each other, ditching Georg and Gustav, we ran towards the sound of our music.

We stopped in front of our suite. Our music was being played really loud but it kinda sounded different. We scanned the key card and quietly opened the door and peeked inside.

Two girls were playing our music! The singer had long dark brown hair just past her shoulders, tumbling down in a mess of waves and curls. Her skin was the colour of chocolate mousse with long eyelashes. She had a silver J necklace on. She was so into the music and she was having so much fun.

I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Her voice was like an angel as she sang Jung Und Nicht Mehr Jungendfrei. She smiled and oh my god. She was beautiful. I managed to look at Tom. His eyes were wide but he wasn't staring at her.

He had his eyes on the guitarist...

(Tom's POV)

As soon as I opened the door, I saw them. They sounded amazing. But what caught my eye was the girl playing the guitar. She had short light brown hair just brushing her neck. She had a piercing on the top of her ear and beneath her lip.

Her skin was like the colour you get when you mix chocolate and vanilla ice cream. The way she played her guitar. Oh my god she looked so hot. She bit her lip as she smiled, her eyes closed while she played her guitar. She wore a silver M on her neck.

She was really getting into it especially before the last chorus when the music break was longer. The other girl shouted to her in between the music break.

'Come on Mel! Pull a Kaulitz!' At first I didn't get it. Then Melissa shot out her arm wide and pulled it back in time to play the next part. It was something I sometimes did when I played.

They started the last chorus together like how I sometimes sang with Bill.

Suddenly they stopped singing and playing. 'Verflixt Jen!' Melissa swore in German when she saw us. Georg and Gustav were gaping at them from behind us.

Jennifer looked up and saw us too. 'Scheiss! Uh-oh...' she struggled to say something.

'Hi!' they said together. 'We weren't expecting you this early! Umm...Wilkommen bei Malaysia?' she offered as they blushed with embarrassment.

(Bill's POV)

They looked so embarrassed! We laughed and soon they laughed with us too. We walked in the suite. Tom and I the first ones to greet them.

I went straight to Jennifer. Tom walked over to Melissa.

'Hi! I'm Bill. You must be Jennifer.'  
'Yeah! My sis and I really love your music. Though I'm sure you kinda already know that...'  
'*laughs* yeah! You have a great voice!'  
'Thanks!' she smiled a smile that made me smile.

We continued introductions like that throughout the rest of the day. But the one thing that I thought about most was...Jennifer...

**Hope you liked it! Pls review! I'm a major Tokio Hotel fan! ;) Bill and Tom are pure hotness and cuteness and awesomeness! If you agree, REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I might be a bit slow at updating these few days guys! Exams suck! :( But if ur patient i'll update faster! **

(Mel's POV)

I decided that even though getting caught singing and playing by Bill and Tom was DEFINATELY NOT what we had planned...we are still going straight to our awesome celebration plan!

So after introducing ourselves, we took all of them to the kitchen to get a taste of what we had planned. One word that all germans love? ALCOHOL!

(Tom's POV)

I was in heaven! They took us into the kitchen for a surprise or something. There was a huge fridge in there. And it was loaded with WHISKEY AND BEER! I have never seen so much beer in my entire life. Bill had biggest smile on his face. Georg and Gustav were well, lost in heaven.

We started with beer first. Damn...the girls have seriously good taste in liquor...We grabbed our beer and headed toward the living room space.

Bill started the conversation first. 'So...how long have you known Tokio Hotel?'

'Well we kinda started as kids. Your music was awesome as Devilish so we followed your concerts.' Jen said, taking a swig of her beer.

'She never gives details. We started at 12 and kinda got sucked into the Kaulitz twins.'

'Shut up Mel! You're so embarrassing!

'Huh? Sucked into Kaulitz twins? I don't get it.' I said

'Neither do I.' Bill said

Then Georg and Gustav smirked at each other. Georg turned to me and Bill. 'I think she means they had a thing for you two when they were kids.' Of course Bill blushed along with the girls. And of course I laughed. 'What are you laughing at? You're blushing too!' Gustav cracked up.

'Oh shit. No I'm not!' I said instinctively covering my face which made them laugh louder.

'So...who was into who?' I asked.

'Um...Mel was into you. Haha. She used 2 words to describe you then 'HOT BOD'!' Jen said snickering at her sister.

'But Jen was so into Bill she used to say HOTNESS all the time!'

Bill and I blushed again. We started talking about our life and stuff while drinking and pretty soon we got totally drunk.

(Bill's POV)

Haha. We're drunk. But at least we had a hold on ourselves. Jen and Mel...were real interesting when they're drunk.

'You know even though I'm elder, Jen's WAY more...Mel said winking at Jen.

Oh my god. I looked at Jen who was sitting beside me. (Mel was with Tom) Was she talking about what I think she was talking about?

'Remember my nickname? Schwanzlutsche!' Jen said, laughing.

Oh my GOD! Oh my GOD! Wow! Awesome...I was grinning. Wait! Bad Bill! Stop it!

'Cocksucker! Yeah I remember!' Mel laughed

'Well it's not like you're so innocent anymore!' Jen added

Tom's eyes went wide. How could I blame him? What they wore didn't help either. They were wearing jeans. The kind that's designed to let guys know _exactly_ what a girls got. And wow, _they have a lot_.

'What can I say? Lekka!' Mel said in a sexy voice.

She might not know it but I bet she's pulling Tom's strings. Sounds a lot like how Jen was pulling my strings...she is so sexy...

She looked up at me. She had the most beautiful eyes ever. Almost black when they were really a deep brown. I lost myself in those eyes. 'Thinking about something, Bill?' she whispered as if she knew what I was thinking.

Her eyes were only half open now. She placed her head on my chest and fell asleep. I smiled at her as I dozed off.

God help me, she was going to drive me insane. But I think I'm probably gonna like it.

(Tom's POV)

I am going crazy here. Mel was just smiling at me and giving me these long looks. She had eyes I had never even seen before. A light brown like hazel but not really...they looked like they were swirling around in her face, pulling me in.

She gave a small yawn and sighed. Seeing everyone else asleep, I realized I was tired too. Bill had his arms around Jen. I smiled, maybe Bill has finally found someone.

I looked at Mel and opened my arms towards her. She smiled and snuggled up against me with her head on my chest. I put my arms around her just like Bill did with Jen. For once I wasn't in a rush to have sex with Mel. I just wanted to know her.

I smiled as I watched Mel fall asleep. Maybe I've finally found someone too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I was feeling inspired so I decided to write another chapter! Special thanks and dedication to Mortalinstrumentzluvr and Winter's Chill! You guys rock!**

(Jen's POV)

I woke up just as the sun was rising. I smiled as the first rays of sunlight shone on my face, despite the headache from getting drunk yesterday.

I wondered if it was a dream, then I looked up and saw Bill sleeping peacefully while the sun shone on him. Thank God it's not a dream. Though heaven must be missing an angel.

I stayed where I was, encircled by his arms keeping me warm. I stared at his perfect face and let go of my hold on reality. I memorized his face and after several minutes, I leaned my head back on his chest and cuddled into his slender body.

'My personal bit of heaven, I think I'm in love.' I thought just before I dozed off again.

(Mel's POV)

I woke up feeling strangely comfortable except for the pounding in my head. Oh right. Now I remember. I got drunk. 'Who cares?' I thought, enjoying the feel of Tom's arms around me. The feeling of our skin bare against each other.

It was dark for about a minute but then things got brighter. I turned my head slightly to watch the sunrise. Then I heard someone else moving.

It was Jen, watching the sunrise too. I saw her watch Bill's face, smiling to herself. 'I know how you feel, sis.' I thought as I turned to watch Tom still sleeping.

I swear I could have watched his perfection forever but eventually I placed my head back on his perfectly chiselled chest and snuggled into his muscle toned body. 'I will bet anyone a million bucks that I'm in love.' I thought as I fell asleep.

(Georg's POV)

I was the first to wake up. I'm sure Gustav is still sleeping like the baby he is, so I just walked into the living space where Gustav and I ditched Bill, Tom and the girls.

'I wonder where they are?' I thought. And then I walked into see...well it was kinda cute.

Jen had her head on Bill's chest while Bill had his arms around her. And Tom and Mel were in exactly the same position. 'Um...' What should I do? Let them sleep? It was already nine.

I'm pretty sure they'll be hungry when they get up. Especially Tom. Haha. I walked out of the room to call room service and order some food. I'll wake them up when it gets here.

But of course, just then Gustav comes bouncing into the room. 'Hey guys! Still asleep?' he shouts. Then seeing the positions they're in, he starts poking fun.

'Aw! Hey Georg! Aren't they cute? Aw!' Gustav shouts loudly while the rest of them rub the sleep from their eyes.

Once they realise what Gustav said all four of them blushes which ended in me and Gustav laughing our guts out. They blushed even more when they had to untangle themselves from each other!

They went to their rooms and cleaned up. They came out kinda shy and walked to the kitchen to get their breakfast. As expected Bill and Tom ate like only germans could. Haha.

Jen and Mel weren't even watching what they ate. They were staring at Bill and Tom stuffing their faces. Since Gustav and I finished our breakfast we just watched them eat.

After a while, Bill and Tom looked up at them and Jen and Mel looked from them to each other. They ended up trying to stop giggling at them while Bill and Tom looked nervously at each other.

God! The expressions on their faces were...Hahaha. Soon we were all laughing. After breakfast was done. We walked back to the living space where Jen and Mel were gonna tell us what we were doing today.

(Bill's POV)

I sat next to Tom in the living area. I wondered what they had planned for us today. They were our guides after all. I smiled as I looked at Jen dressed in a pair of close fitting jeans and a cute 'Ich Liebe Berlin' T-shirt.

'Okay guys! We pretty much expected to get drunk yesterday so we had the time rearranged beforehand.' Jen said smiling a light smile.

'No, we are not gonna take one of those boring tourist things!' Mel added making a face as Tom smiled at her.

'We're going to go to all the major malls first! We have to go shopping! It's what Malaysia's famous for!' Jen said.

'But we are gonna have to disguise you guys a bit so you don't attract attention and get chased around the place.' Mel said.

'So you guys will find some clothes in your room drawers that you guys gotta wear. Okay then, tonight's event is supposed to be a surprise.' Jen says giving Mel a dirty look.

'But Mel won't tell me what we're doing.' Mel smirks.

We went to our rooms to change into our disguises. Tom smiled while he walked. I knew that he was thinking about Mel. I smiled thinking of a whole day today I could spend with Jen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm updating as fast as I can! I wrote this one at school. Pls pray for me, history exams suck and I don't wanna fail!**

(Tom's POV)

We got dressed in the clothes Jen and Mel got for us. They had great style though, I couldn't even recognise myself. I walked out of my room and waited for Georg and Gustav to show up.

I walked into the living room to see Bill (in new clothes) spinning Jen around with music! They were dancing to Durch Den Monsun when Mel walked in.

'Oh!...um' After a while of awkwardness, she laughed along with them.

I smirked at her and pulled her into my arms and began to dance with her. She smiled up at me. I grinned back as I twirled her around. She laughed with me. Her skin was so soft. I hugged her to me as the song ended.

Finally I looked up, still not letting her go to see Georg and Gustav grinning at us. Of course, Bill hadn't let go of Jen either.

I let go of Mel except her hand as I pulled her towards the door. 'Come on guys!' I called.

Bill pulled Jen with him, smiling while Georg and Gustav snickered at us. I wondered how I should ask Mel out. I'm sure Jen wouldn't want a playboy dating her sister. Though...I'm also sure she's a playgirl. Her nickname_ is _Cocksucker...

Bill, you are _really_ in for it...I guess I should just ask Mel out. We could wait till Jen and the guys were out, then...um...

Oh scheiss! I'm not good at _secret dating_! Hel, I've never done it before! I must have been making some sort of face because then Mel squeezed my hand.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

I smiled at her. Slowing down till we were at the back of the group, I asked her.

'Will you go out with me?' I asked

She smiled as I played with my lip ring. (nervous habit)

'Sure, of course! But why'd you pull us to the back?' she said

'I'm kinda sure your sister's a playgirl but she'll still kick my ass if she sees you going out with a playboy.' I looked at my feet, finally regretting being a playboy.

'She _is _a playgirl and she might kick your ass.' She smirked. 'Good call.'

I laughed as we came closer to our group again.

(Mel's POV)

'She _is _a playgirl and she might kick your ass.' I said, smirking. It sure did sound like her. Lucky he pulled me back here though. 'Good call.'

He laughed. I looked up at him. He seemed pretty sorry about being a playboy. We came closer to our group again.

We got into the car and drove off to Twin Towers, better known as KLCC. We walked around and bought some stuff. So it was a while until I noticed Jen and Bill were gone.

'Tom? Your brother and my sister are not here. Why?' I asked, confused.

He chuckled and said 'I saw Jen pull him off somewhere...don't worry, they'll be back soon.'

I smiled at him. Now directing the rest of the group, I lead them to the 6th floor. Tom was so happy. The place was full of graffiti. I pulled him to one of Jen's favourite stores. Echo Park.

Tom was like a kid in Disneyland. Even Georg and Gustav liked it. They bought a couple of stuff and we continued through the mall.

'Why was that one of Jen's fav stores?' Tom asked me.

I explained. 'She used to dance hip hop as a kid but nothing major cause mom would scream when she saw it...she does her best in the clubs.' I said grinning.

Tom laughed. 'Didn't _you _dance?' he asked

I blushed and said 'I was more a club dancing sort of girl...you know...all the grinding and twisting and stuff...' I let on.

Tom blushed and smiled at me. 'I bet they cleared the floor just for you.'

I blushed because...he was right. I smiled back at him. 'Don't tell Jen. We're going to a club tonight!' I said

His eyes sparkled. 'Why can't Jen know?' he asked. Unfortunately I never got to answer him.

(Jen's POV)

I dragged Bill to Aquaria! It was so fun! Bill was really excited when he saw the fishes and stuff swimming around us. We both got so hyper. We held hands the entire time...

I knew Mel would take Tom to Echo Park. It's so his style. They were outside the store when I heard them.

'Don't tell Jen. We're going to a club tonight!' she said

So that's what we were doing tonight! Bill grinned, clearly happy about it too. Then Tom said. 'Why can't Jen know?'

I jumped in. 'Hi! So...clubbing! I gotta get some clothes! So much for not telling me Mel!' I taunted her.

She groaned. 'Jen...' she whined. 'Not a chance Mel!' I sped off into the store to get some new clubbing outfits, pulling Bill along. He laughed with me as we picked out clothes.

(Bill's POV)

We were in that store for so long! Finally she picked out the perfect outfit. I carried her bags for her as we walked to the car with Tom carrying his bags. Mel walked with him as we got into the car and drove back to the hotel.

We got to the hotel and everyone took a shower. When I got out from my shower, Tom was in my room.

'Hey Tom...what's up?' I asked

'Bill! I just thought you should know...Jen's a playgirl. I'm not saying you don't stand a chance but she has a crapload more experience than you do!' he laughed.

'Wow...really? She doesn't look like a playgirl.' I said

'She is...you are seriously in for it!' he laughed again.

I thought about what he said. Experience?

'I don't...Oh!' Then I got it.

'Yup...good luck Bill.' He faked a sigh. 'My soon-to-be not so innocent brother!' he laughed before he left the room.

'Not so innocent? Hmph.' I said

I got dressed, feeling...not weird. I sorta expected the playgirl thing to throw me off...I don't really have a problem with it though...

Oh yeah. I'm _seriously_ in for it...

I walked to Jen's room. I peeked inside and my eyes practically popped out of my head.

She was walking around in a pair of black girl's boxers and a silk bra that fit her _very _well...I stayed behind the door, still peeking.

I watched her pull on her new jeans. Wow. It fit _really_ well, showing off her curves and...wow...She pulled on a small black top that showed off her belly and...cleavage...

Verflixt! Stop looking! I turned and walked to the living area where Tom had been watching me watch Jen. He smirked at me. 'Have a nice time, Bill?' he asked.

I blushed, feeling like a peeping Tom. _Tom._ How ironic. 'Shut up Tom.' I said

Tom smiled and left the room, stopping in front of Mel's door. 'Have a nice time Tom.' I muttered as I watched a _real_ peeping Tom.

He came back a couple of minutes later, blushing. I smirked.

'Don't say it, Bill' he said

'I don't have to I can see it in your face. You had a _really_ nice time.' I laughed as he blushed.

Hahaha. I have a feeling tonight will be a great night. I smiled as Jen walked into the room with Mel. Tom smiled too.

Oh yeah...we're gonna have a great time tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm still suffering the damned wrath of exams :( I swear sometimes...even though I studied and exam seemed easy...i still feel kinda dumb.**

(Bill's POV)

They looked amazing...I just sat there grinning like an idiot or something. But it's okay! Because Tom looked like even more of an idiot!

Finally I got up and held my hand out to Jen. She slid her hand gently into mine. I closed the distance between us and looked into her eyes.

'You look like an angel.' I said softly

'If heaven is missing an angel, it would be you.' She said quietly

I smiled at her as I pulled her towards the door.

(Tom's POV)

Oh my god. I could have stared at her for hours. She wore dark blue jeans and a black top with a neck line that dropped to the space just below her... oh my god...

I walked over to her and took her hand as she smiled at me. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

'You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, like my very own goddess.' I said

'Even a goddess looks ordinary next to you.' She whispered back

We smiled at each other as we followed Bill and Jen out the door.

(Mel's POV)

After our _moment_, we got into the car with Jen and the guys (including Georg and Gustav) and drove off to the club. The Zuok.

I know it sounds like a crappy place but the look on the guys faces said it all. We walked straight in. We walked over to the bar while people watched. As we reached the bar Tom and Bill spoke up.

'Why are people staring at you guys?' Tom asked

'Yeah. Do they know you or something?' Bill said

Before we could answer, the bartender answered for us.

'These two girls? They're a legend of the clubs, man! Hold up, aren't you guys that band they're always talking about? Tokio Hotel!' he said

'Hey Sam, don't tell dude. Yeah they're Tokio Hotel.' I said

'Fine I won't tell. But you and Jen gotta hit the dance floor!' he shot back

Jen and I agreed to it. Then Jen whispered her plan to me as she smirked.

'Are you serious? Fine but you gotta ask them.' I said, laughing

Jen told the rest of the band what she wanted them to do. Everyone agreed so we made our way to the centre of the dance floor which was crowded with people. This is gonna be one hell of a night.

(Jen's POV)

At the centre of the dance floor, we took our places. Bill and me in the front, next to Tom and Mel with Georg and Gustav behind us.

I already spoke to Sam so he knew what to do. The spotlight went in a circle around the dance floor. People cleared the dance floor, moving away from the lights. We were already in our starting pose as the spotlight focused on us. The crowd screamed.

Bill was standing behind me, hugging me to his body with his arms around my waist with his neck next to mine as we stared at each other. I had my arms behind me with my hands holding on to the back of Bill's lower thighs.

Mel had her head sideways on Tom's chest with their arms around each other's waists. Mel's legs twisted towards Tom's body while one of her legs were in between Tom's.

Then the lights turned off, replaced by a few flashing spotlights flickering as fast as they could while we danced.

I had my hands on Bill's hips as I moved my body up and down. Then Bill moved his hips as I grinded up against him.

Mel was doing her special mix of hip hop and her own stuff while Tom breakdanced, their dance totally rocked cause the crowd scream our names.

Georg and Gustav moved around us doing their own style. I switched places with Mel. Mel was a total pro as she danced with Bill.

I started breaking with Tom, trying out my best moves as the crowd screamed.

We ended the dance together, each doing our signature move. Mel pinched the top of one of her sleeves and let it drop over her shoulder. I pulled of Tom's hat and did my signature hat trick.

We went back to our original places before I threw the hat back to Tom. We laughed as we made our way to the bar where Sam had our drinks.

We drank and laughed till 12 midnight. We would have stayed longer but tomorrow was Tokio Hotel's photo shoot.

We got into the car and drove back to the hotel, still laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was supposed to be part of chapter 5 but who cares? ;)**

(Bill's POV)

We drove back from the club, as we reached the hotel everyone got out. Jen turned to get out but I pulled her back in and shut the door.

I smiled at her as she looked at me, confused.

'Don't worry, it's just a surprise.' I said

We drove to a small park. As we got out of the car, I put my hands over her eyes and guided her to the perfect spot.

Finally we stood on a tiny bridge above a small stream that trickled below us. We were surrounded by the sweet smell from the jasmine trees that grew all around us. It was so quiet, I could hear her heart beating.

I took a deep breath and lifted my hands from her eyes nervously. She opened her eyes and looked around her. The longer she stayed quiet, the more nervous I became.

Finally she turned towards me. She smiled and hugged me as I put my arms around her.

It's beautiful, Bill. Thank you.' She said

'I actually brought you here cause I wanted to ask you something but I don't know how.' I said

'What do you mean, Bill?' she asked gently

I dug out the bracelet from my pocket and showed it to her.

'Where'd you get that.' She asked

'That KLCC place.' I said quietly

I actually had it customized. Tom showed me the store but didn't know why I'd wanted to go there. It was silver with small charms shaped like music notes. Only one of the charms were different. It was a rectangle piece with the words 'Bill loves Jen' on it.

I took her hand and clasped it around her wrist. I waited while she looked at it. When she saw the rectangle piece she gasped and hugged me.

'Aw Bill...I love you too.' She said

I felt like my life was complete, perfect, just by listening to her say those three small words. I lifted her face, her eyes already closed.

Then I closed my own eyes...and kissed her. As we pulled away I wrapped my arms around her.

'I love you.' I said

She smiled and kissed me again. Her arms slid up my chest and wrapped around my neck as she deepened the kiss.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Then I lifted the bracelet on her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. We held hands as we headed towards the car and back to the hotel to tell everyone else.

'My love. My Jen.' I thought as I smiled at the beautiful creature that was my girlfriend.

(Tom's POV)

We watched the car go with Jen and Bill still in it. Mel looked at me, not knowing what to do. We stood outside, wondering what they were up to.

'Um...do you know where they're going?' she asked

'No...maybe we should wait up for them?' I asked

'Sure.' She said

I took her hand as we went up to the suite. We waited in the living space, wondering where they were. About half an hour later, the door crashed open.

Bill pulled Jen to stand in front of us as Jen put her hand out to show us her bracelet. Bill held her other hand as we read the three words on the bracelet.

'We're together!' Bill said happily.

Mel and I jumped up, both of us smiling as we hugged our siblings and then switched. As I hugged Jen, I said 'Thank you, I just know you're the one for him.'

She smiled and said 'I love him.' I smiled back at her. Bill, my younger twin, finally found someone. He looks so happy. Mel spoke to them, still smiling while I shouted for Georg and Gustav.

They rushed to us, looking worried. Jen showed them the bracelet. Their eyes went wide and they broke out in smiles. They hugged them and cheered. Everyone was happy. Especially Bill and Jen.

All of us cheered again as Bill kissed her. Tomorrow it would be my turn.

**This chapter was supposed to be part of chapter 5 but my dad made me turn off the computer early.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Show some support and review people! Pretty please? ;)**

(Tom's POV)

The photo shoot was with cars! Awesome cars! We took some bike shots too. I took one shot alone with me lying on the hood of the car, shirtless. When I got off to take the next shot with the guys, Mel winked at me using her index finger to tap her lips.

I swear I would have taken her out early but Bill held me back.

'Come on Casanova. We gotta finish the photo shoot.' He said

After finishing the last shots, the photographer told us we got like 10 shots to do whatever we want and keep them as private photos.

Bill and I pulled the girls along. While Georg and Gustav sat in the front, Bill and I stood on either side of the car. The girls were lying on their fronts on top of the car. We did a few more pictures like that.

Then Georg and Gustav left the shot while Bill and I took some pictures with the girls. I wrapped my arms around her as she put her arms around my neck. Bill took a picture of him and Jen kissing.

For the last shot, I pulled Mel along away from the scene. Bill used his body to hide us as we slipped out the back door so Jen wouldn't see.

Thank god for twins! I planned the whole thing with Bill. They wouldn't be in the hotel or anywhere near where I was taking Mel.

(Mel's POV)

I giggled as he pulled me along through the back door. If this was the date it was cute as hell! We got out in time to see the sun setting.

'Where are we going?' I asked

'It's a surprise.' He said as he smiled at me.

We finally came to a stop in front of a german bistro. I gasped as he took us to the counter.

'Tom Kaulitz. Evening reservation.' He said

'Ah yes, right this way.' The guy said as he led us to our table.

There were candles and flowers around us. Tom pulled my chair out for me as I took my seat. Then he bent down beside me and gave me a rose. I looked into his eyes and smiled before I kissed his cheek.

'It's beautiful.' I whispered to him

He smiled and blushed as he took his seat. We ordered our food and some wine. We talked and laughed till Tom finally called for the bill.

We walked out the restaurant to find it was raining. I shivered as the sudden cold left goosebumps on my arm. Tom took off his jacket and held it out for me as I slid my arms through it. It smelled amazing.

'Thanks.' I said

He smiled at me. Then he pulled out a necklace from his pocket and held it out to me. It was a silver heart shaped locket with vine patterns on the surface. He opened it, on one side was a picture of him and on the other was the words 'Ich liebe dich'.

He put the necklace around my neck, it fell a few inches from my throat. He stood back and waited for my reaction. I touched the locket and smiled. Ich liebe dich.

I looked up at him and closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer as we kissed.

When we pulled away, I said to him 'Ich liebe dich Tom.' He smiled and kissed me again. We went back to the hotel to find...no one.

'This could work.' I thought as Tom turned on the lights. When we got to the living room, I pulled Tom down to the couch and kissed him. He laughed around my lips and kissed me back.

(Jen's POV)

As soon as we were done with the photo shoot, Bill said he really wanted to see the orchid infested hills of Genting highlands.

Georg and Gustav were totally excited about it so we drove up there. Then I realised Tom and Mel weren't with us.

'Bill? Where are Tom and Mel?' I asked

'Um...I don't know.' He said a little too innocently.

'Oh really...' I said sceptical.

Oh well...as long as Bill knew where they were, I guess it was okay. Georg and Gustav ran and chased each other over the hills like kids while Bill and I took off our jackets and lay on the soft grass to feel the cold.

We headed back to the hotel still feeling fresh from the hills. I opened the door of the suite to check out where Tom and Mel went and...OH MY GOD!

Georg and Gustav gaped while Bill had wide eyes. They didn't even notice we were here. Too busy making out. She was almost on top of him. Well...no need to waste a great opportunity...

I tugged Bill's shirt. He snapped out of it and looked at me. I smiled and whispered my plan to him. I motioned to Georg and Gustav to stay quiet while I snuck up behind the couch next to Mel. Bill was beside me next to Tom.

I counted down with my fingers slowly. 1...2...3!

'OH MY GOD!' we shouted together.

Both of them jumped and Mel got off Tom. He had a couple of love bites on his jaw. Bill and I laughed our guts out.

'Having fun Mel?' I asked

'Bill! Why aren't you guys in the highlands?' Tom asked a still laughing Bill.

'Tom, it's dark out! We had to come back!' he said

'I knew it! You knew where they were!' I said

Georg and Gustav came over, laughing. They poked fun at them till they both blushed. Then I saw the locket around her neck. She held still as I opened it.

'Oh!...' I gasped as I read the words in it. I hugged her. Mel's with Tom! I was so happy for her. She's been lonely for so long...I let go of her and hugged Tom.

'It's really sweet of you, Tom...you guys are perfect for each other.' I told him

'Thanks...it means a lot to me.' He said

Bill was hugging Mel. As soon as he let go of her, he hugged his brother.

'Now we both have someone.' He said

I smiled as Tom walked over to Mel and held her hand. Bill took my hand and whispered to me. I agreed with him, the best part of life...is love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ppl! Thanks to MortalinstrumentzLuvr for her constant reviewing! ;) She wrote an awesome story! Check it out...German Playboy! ;)**

(Jen's POV)

Tom and Mel were out on a date again. I told him about the park Bill took me to so he said he'd take Mel there too.

So I watched a movie with Bill. We _were_ watching the Notebook...but halfway through the movie we started French kissing.

He had his arms around me as his tongue piercing grazed along my teeth. It was such a turn on...Damned playgirl instincts...

I was nearly on top of him so I slid my arms from his neck down to his chest. As soon as I was on top of him, his eyes flew open and he got up looking kinda shocked.

'Bill? What's wrong?' I asked worried

'I..I just can't!' he said, walking off to his room.

I curled up on the couch, feeling like I was gonna cry. What did I do? I don't understand. What just happened? I got up and ran to my room.

I couldn't think. I just walked to the balcony and started singing 'Down on you'. His song. I could feel a little bit of him flowing through the song. Then for a few moments, I didn't feel.

(Tom's POV)

I just got back with Mel to see Jen looking hurt, running into her room. I thought maybe Bill had said something to her...he was never really around girls enough.

I kissed Mel on the cheek and said 'I'll talk to Jen and see what's wrong, okay?'

'She sounds upset.' Mel said, worried about her sister.

We heard her singing Down on you. Her voice was blank for a while before it filled with emotion.

I walked towards Jen's room, peeking in. I grabbed my guitar and walked in. I sat on the balcony and played while she sang. As she finished the last line, a tear ran down her cheek.

I pulled on her arm and made her sit down beside me.

'Did something happen with Bill?' I asked

'I don't know what I did wrong.' She said

She told me what happened and I knew exactly why Bill left. I wiped her tears and hugged her.

'He's just not sure how to be with you. He's been lonely for a long time.' I said

'What do I do?' she asked

'Just be patient. He'll learn.'

'Okay.'

I turned when I heard the door opening. I got up to see Mel and standing behind her was...a really sorry looking Bill.

'I found him listening to In your shadow I can shine on his stereo. Interesting huh?' she said

She pushed him gently towards the door. He looked at me and said 'Is she okay? I didn't mean it.'

I sighed and pushed him towards the balcony.

'Go tell her.' I said

Bill sat down and hugged her. I left the room, giving the some privacy.

'Thanks for talking to Bill.' I said to Mel.

'Thanks for taking care of Jen.' She said

As we got back to the living area, we noticed the Notebook still playing.

'Oh...I hate this movie.' Mel said, turning it off.

'Why?' I asked

'Cause it's dumb.' She said as I laughed.

(Gustav's POV)

I heard Jen singing and Bill's stereo and wondered what was up. I stuck my head out the door to see Mel going into Bill's room.

When Tom and Mel left Bill in Jen's room, I listened in to know what the hell was going on.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.' Bill said

'I'm okay.' Jen said

'I love you.'

'I love you too. You're my angel. I can't do anything _but_ love you.'

I still don't know what's going on but that is just too cute and too sweet for words.

(Bill's POV)

I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, waiting for her reaction. She deepened the kiss. _I'm her angel..._ She forgave me so easily. I can't believe I overreacted and hurt her like that.

She wrapped her arm around me even as we pulled away. She smiled and looked into my eyes.

'I'm sorry, I should've understood. It's my fault.' She said

How is it her fault? I'm the one that hurt her. She shouldn't be the one comforting me.

'It's _not_ your fault. I overreacted. I'm sorry I hurt you.' I said

'No matter how many times you hurt me, I'll still love you.' She said

I kissed her as hard as I could and she kissed me back just as hard. I broke away and whispered in her ear, listening to her pulse go wild.

'And no matter what, I will _always _love you.' I said

I kissed her again. Then realising it was late. I pulled her to the bed. She wouldn't let me leave so for the second time, she fell asleep in my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her as she curled up with her head on my chest. She cuddled up to my body, never allowing any space between us.

I stroked her soft brown hair and whispered 'I love you's' as she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! School's out for 2 weeks! I just registered as a betareader! And...I'm gonna update more than ever now! ;) Reviews make me happy...**

(Mel's POV)

In the morning, I woke up and started walking to Jen's room. I needed to talk to her. I opened the door quietly in case she was asleep. I looked in and gasped.

Aw...how sweet... Bill had his arm wrapped around her, keeping her warm. They were all snuggled up together. I closed the door and went back to my room.

I really wanted to talk to her but...they're too cute to disturb. My little baby sister finally found love. She would kill me if she heard me call her that, but it's true. Bill would never break her heart. I wondered about Tom and me.

What if he gets sick of me? Will he go back to his one nights? Either way, I'd be spending my life chasing after him. Even if he hurts me, it won't change the fact that I'm in love with him.

I'd love him forever...even if he didn't love me back. I'd better enjoy it while I can because for now...he does love me. I'm not planning for failure, because it's not possible for someone like him to end up with someone like me in the first place.

It's too late now though. I'll love him when he breaks my heart, when he kills my soul. I'll love him past the point of insanity...because loving him is all I know how to do.

It doesn't really matter if I talk to Jen. What's coming is gonna come anyway. No one can help me. I can't help myself. If he hurts me I'll beg for more just to be close to him. Love is dangerous...but in my eyes, it's worth it.

I love you, Tom Kaulitz. I love you even if it's gonna kill me.

(Tom's POV)

Today we were going to the zoo. Yup, _the zoo..._ We got up and dressed in disguises again. We drove for like an hour until we finally got there.

Mel was really excited. As soon as we got there she took my hand and pulled me through the gates. I gotta admit, she was really good with animals. They responded to her like she was one of them. I spent most of my time throwing peanuts at the monkeys. Of course eventually they got pissed and threw them back at me.

Bill and Jen laughed as they rode horses. Then Jen pulled Bill to see spiders! Bill actually went in... and came out screaming 10 seconds later. I laughed as Jen tried to make Bill go back in again. But he wouldn't go near her. She had a snake around her neck. A Python.

Georg was holding an Eagle on his arm. I went to drag Bill back.

'Stop being such a baby, Bill!' I said dragging him along.

'But there are snakes and spiders and it's so gross!' he said, trying to run away again.

Of course, Bill was getting revenge when he told Mel I love elephants. She made me ride one! It's... ugh... they stink.

I got off as soon as I could. I found her riding a stag, looking every single bit of the goddess I knew she was. I walked slowly, enjoying the sight of her. She hopped off the stag and walked to me. She held my face in her hands.

'Tom? Are you okay?' she asked, worried.

I kissed her as she held on to me. I pulled away and finally, she opened her eyes.

'My goddess. You look beautiful.' I said.

She kissed me again. Then Gustav coughed and 'ahemed' till we broke apart.

'What is it?' I asked. I was really enjoying myself.

'Nothing.' He said innocently as he walked away.

Eventually we went back to the hotel but Jen and the guys said they wanted to check out this place so me and Mel took showers and sat down together.

Doing nothing meant I had to do something and something means kissing. So we kissed until Mel pushed me down off the bed and kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around her while she played with my lip ring. _It drove me wild..._ I deepened the kiss and her hands wrapped tight around my neck. There was no space between us.

The she pushed at me. I let her go and she got off of me, looking panicked. She opened her mouth like she was gonna say something... then she left. I sat up. What have I done? I must have done something wrong. She doesn't want me anymore. She left because she's not in love with me.

I hugged my legs to my chest and leaned my head on my knees. I sat like that with tears running down my face. She doesn't love me. It was all I could think about. _She's not in love with me._

(Mel's POV) _Rescue me_ _plays in the background_

I ran out of his room, I threw myself on my bed. Sprawled out on the covers, I cried my eyes out. I didn't mean to run out of the the room like that but I just can't face him now... knowing if he wants it, I'll give it to him.

I don't want to be just a one night stand. I'm in love with him and I'll always want more than just one night. I'll always want him. If I go back now, I'll give in to him and I'll never be with him again after that. I can't let him go. I'll_ never_ let him go.

I am an idiot and a hopeless case and I'm in love with him. I didn't look up, I didn't stop crying when I heard the door open.

'Mel? What happened?' Jen asked.

I looked up at my baby sister and tried to smile.

'I'm okay, sis.' I said.

'Don't you dare tell me you're okay when you are clearly not. Now tell me what happened! She demanded.

I took a deep breath and told her what happened.

'I don't want to be just a one night stand.' I said, finishing the miserable story that is my life.

She wrapped an arm around me, rocking us like we used to do when we were kids.

'You're an idiot.' She said

'I know.' I said. Even my sister knows it.

'You're an idiot to think you would just be another tramp. Tom would never hurt you like that. Don't you get it? He loves you, you idiot. He's in love with you and he always will be. I don't know why the hell you can't see that. You must be totally blind.' She said

'Love _is_ blind. It doesn't see when it picks someone for another person.' I said

'Love is blind but it's never wrong. So shut up and don't argue.' She said, pissed with my pessimism. She left the room.

I swear sometimes she's the elder one. I thought about it. She's right. I know she's right.

Then right on cue, Tom burst through the doors.

(Bill's POV)

We got back with je and heard Mel crying. Jen immediately went to her sister's room. I froze, the only reason Mel would be crying is..._Tom. _Like she read my mind, Jen turned before going into Mel's room.

'Bill, go check on Tom. He's too quiet.' She said. Then she turned and went to Mel.

I went to Tom's room while Georg and Gustav whispered and walked to their rooms, worried about us. I opened the door quietly. I sat on the side of the bed. He didn't even notice. I've never seen anyone so lost...and broken...

'Tom?' I said

'She doesn't love me.' He said, looking at me with tears still flowing down his face.

'Don't say that. She loves you more than you will ever know.' I said gently

'You didn't see how she reacted.' He said as his expression turned heart-breaking.

'Reacted to what?' I asked

I listened and knew what went wrong as soon as he told me.

'Tom, she's just a little startled. Don't worry. I can't believe you never notice the look in her eyes every time she sees you...there is no way she's not in love with you.' I said

'It's not that I don't believe you, Bill...I need to hear it myself.' He said, clearly in depression.

Jen walked in. She stopped, seeing Tom's tearstained face. Her face turned sad too, when she saw his pain.

'Okay, Mel thinks she's just gonna be a one night stand and she loves you and wants to have you forever. She's crying her eyes out and she needs you.' She said, all in one breath.

Tom got to his feet, looking worried. 'Mel.' It was the only thing he said before he ran, _really ran_ to her room.

(Tom's POV)

I ran to her room. She looked up as I came through her door. The moment she saw me, tears fell down her face again. I sat beside her and took her into my arms. She didn't fight me, she just cried as I held her.

'You will _never_ be just a one night to me. I love you.' I said

'You love me _now_. Once it's over, _I_ still won't let you go. _I'm_ the only one that's gonna be screwed.' She said

'You have no idea what you mean to me...I'm in love with you. I'll always be in love with you. If you don't let go, I won't either. If you do let go, I _still_ won't. I will _never_ stop loving you.' I said

'You can't leave behind your playboy life...' she said, not believing me but desperately wanting to.

'I already have...it's easier than you think.' I said

'How? Why?' she asked

'I was looking for true love and didn't know how. Every girl I met just wasn't the right one. Not even close. I became a playboy because I didn't want to feel lonely and empty like Bill. But even with those girls...I didn't feel any better. I didn't feel anything but pain. When I met you...I found everything I was looking for...I'm not letting go now. I'm not letting go ever.'

'Do you promise?' she asked

'I promise I'll always love you.' I said

'I love you, Tom Kaulitz. Forever.' She smiled

We kissed as I held her in my arms. My goddess, my true love for forever...


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating. Laptop was MIA! :( Thanks to Winter's Chill for some great ideas and lines! ;)**

(Bill's POV)

Here's the plan. Lately, I've been getting really turned on by Jen._ Really_ turned on...sooo I'm gonna turn her on too. But I'm not sure how...it's not like I've ever done it before...

The actual plan? Ask Tom. I walked into Tom's room. He was still sleeping...who cares?

'Tom? Tom? Tom!' I shouted in his ear.

'What? What? Bill!' he said, waking up.

'I need to ask you something...' I whined.

'Later.' He said, slipping back under the covers.

'How do you turn girls on?' I asked, ignoring him.

He threw back the covers and stared at me.

'You're not supposed to ask.' He said.

'Then how do I know?'

'You just do.'

'I don't know...tell me.'

'Um...when are you planning to...um...' he said, looking at my pants.

I blushed. 'Tonight...'

'Oh my god...I have to _hear_ you having sex with...who?' he asked, confused.

'Who else, you idiot?'

'Jen? Oh god...she's a natural playgirl, Bill...just throw some signs and she'll jump on you.'

He got up and explained the sign throwing and _other_ stuff...till Mel came in and we shut up.

Today we were going swimming. Not just swimming. A water park! Mel and Jen went to change in the locker room while we just wore plain shorts. They came out and Jen wore a red bikini while Mel wore a black one. Jen smiled and walked over to me. She spun around, showing off her curves. Then she used her fingertip to close my gaping jaw before she kissed me. She ran one hand down my body and took my hand and pulled me towards the water.

'Come on, angel. Let's get wet.' She whispered.

(Mel's POV)

I walked with Jen in my favourite black bikini. Tom stared at me as I walked to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, grinding myself to him. He tilted my face and kissed me.

'You just love testing me, don't you?' he said.

I blew on his wet lip ring, turning it cold.

'You know I do...'

He wrapped one arm around my waist as we entered the water.

(Bill's POV)

I took Jen to the water slide. She sat in between my legs. Before we went down, I pulled her so she was on my chest.

'You are asking for it...' she said as she traced a fingertip down my leg.

'I know I am.' I whispered as we went down the slide.

As we splashed into the water, I pulled her to me and kissed her. Seconds later, we got our heads out of the water for air.

'You're good.' She said pulling me to her.

'You bet.' I said, grinning as I pinned her to the pool walls.

I used the rest of the day flirting like that.

(Jen's POV)

He's doing it on purpose. I know he is! He knows he is. Oh god...I am so hot for him. Damn...I love the way water slides off of him. He and his slender, perfect angel's body. But I've got to be sure he really meant to turn me on.

Mel stared at Tom while I walked to him. I whispered to Tom, not wanting Mel to hear me.

'Tom, your brother is...I can't control myself.' I muttered.

'He's not looking for control. Sooo...you gonna give it to him, playgirl?' he laughed.

Playgirl? Oh my god! He's talking about sex! Well...looks like Bill isn't gonna be a virgin for very long now...

'No more sweet, innocent Bill...' I smiled.

'Go get em, playgirl...' he said, walking to Mel.

I turned to Bill. Tonight is gonna be one hell of a night...

(Georg's POV)

I watched as Bill flirted with Jen. Is he trying to get in her pants? 'Gotta be it.' I thought as I watched him pin her to the wall. She was definitely enjoying it.

Mel really likes Tom's body. She keeps touching him. Literally can't keep her hands off of him. I can't help but smile. She lifted her hand to his chest, reaching a ticklish spot, he squirmed and lifted her hand to his lips. Then he pulled her and she fell on him as they both fell off Tom's pool chair. They laughed and wrestled. Obviously Tom was winning...until they wrestled themselves into the pool. They came up spluttering and spitting out water.

Gustav and I laughed. Tom blushed. Taking advantage, Mel smirked and tackled him into the water. Gustav went to the bar to get us some ice-cream and this girl with blonde curls comes up to him. She was so flirting with him. She followed him to the bar, not letting him go. I watched as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Then he let her go, grinned and ran to me.

'God Gustav! What the hell?' I asked. I really didn't expect _that!_

'She wouldn't leave me alone, okay?' he said, sounding like a stubborn kid.

'Weird-ass dude.' I muttered. The poor girl didn't see it coming.

(Tom's POV)

We were heading back to the hotel, the sun was just beginning to set when we got there. I held Mel's hand smiling at her. We played around like a kiddie couple. She was so beautiful...and she knew all my ticklish spots.

We took showers and Jen and Mel cooked pasta! I love pasta! After we were done with dinner, we just hung out, watch movies and stuff. Awhile later, I noticed Bill was gone. Jen was poking fun at Mel so se didn't notice. I sighed as I stepped beside Mel.

'Hey Jen, I think Bill's looking for you.' I said.

'Really?' she said, pretending nothing was up. She skipped off to his room.

Mel pulled me to her room. I followed and sat on her bed. She plugged something to the small tv in her room. I wasn't sure what she planned to do. She grinned and handed me a guitar.

'Guitar Hero!' she said as I grinned.

We spent the next hour playing Guitar Hero...and I spent the next hour losing. When we finished the game, I turned to her.

'You're good.' I said.

'I know.' She laughed.

'It's okay! Here's your consolation prize.' She said as she kissed me.

I smiled and kissed her again.

'I think I prefer losing.' I said.

'I like it when you lose too.' She said, kissing me again.

(Jen's POV)

I walked into Bill's room and closed the door. Bill came from behind me and surprise-kissed me. He was shirtless and all he wore was a pair of shorts.

I smirked as I looked him up and down. I kissed him and unbuttoned my shirt. Somewhere there, his shorts dropped off too. Now all he was wearing was black boxers. I dropped my shirt behind me as he slid off my jeans for me.

I twisted my fingers into the front of his boxers and pulled him to the bed.

'Come on, my sweet innocent angel. Let's make you not so innocent.' I said, winking at him.

He smiled a happy smile and turned it seductive. We got in the covers and I pulled him on top of me. I licked my lips as he grinned and kissed me.

'I love you.' I said.

'Forever.' He said, kissing me deeper and deeper...

God knows when we were done but we were tired...and very, _very_ happy...

Bill was lost for a while so while he smiled with his half opened eyes, I pulled him to the bathroom and we showered together. Finally, when we were clean, I made him put on a fresh pair of boxers. I picked up his shirt and pulled it on, not bothering with a bra or anything else.

We went back to bed. I rested his head on me, stroking his hair.

'You're so soft.' He said, burrowing into my chest. I put an arm around him and continued petting his hair.

'Goodnight, angel.' I whispered.

'Goodnight, love.' He said

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. Best night of my life...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm trying to update as fast as I can so please just bear with me, okay? Sex might suck because I've no experience at all except from books.**

(Bill's POV)

I woke up to see Jen's sleeping face. I loved waking up to her flawless face. I touched her face gently. That was the best night of my entire life...I smiled, noticing my shirt on her. She looked so adorable in it, I couldn't help myself. I kissed her.

She sighed and opened her beautiful dark brown eyes. They glowed like dark fire. She kissed me again.

'You are the best way to wake up.' She said.

I smiled at her...but seconds later she giggled when she heard my stomach growling. I blushed.

'Sex can do that. Come on, let's get you something to eat.' She said as she got up, pulling me along with her. She put on a pair of girl's boxers and walked out in just my shirt.

We walked to the kitchen and I made her sit down. She smiled as she watched me cook our eggs. We ate our eggs and stared at each other, smiling.

'Oh my god, Bill!' Mel nearly shouted, seeing me in boxers and Jen in my shirt. I smirked and said the only thing I could think of.

'That's what Jen said last night.' I said. We laughed as we watched Mel's mouth drop open.

'Jen! You deflowered him!' she said. I blushed along with Jen.

Tom walked into the kitchen, hearing what Mel said. He laughed as he stood beside Mel.

'Yeah, Jen. You devirginizied my little brother.' Tom added.

Little brother. I swear...ten minutes and I get that dumb title. Georg and Gustav came in.

'Hey! What's up with the noise?' Georg asked.

'Oh...' he said two seconds later, checking out our clothes.

'Hey! Bill's been deflowered! Way to go Jen!' Gustav laughed.

We blushed and hurried back to the room to get the rest of our clothes.

'Going back for round two, Bill?' Tom asked innocently while Mel giggled.

We put on our fresh clothes and walked out hand in hand.

'How was it?' Tom asked. I looked at him and smirked.

'There's a reason why she's called schwanzlutzsche.' I said, laughing as Jen blushed.

'What about you, Jen?' Mel asked, smiling.

'Best sex of my life.' She said, looking up at me. 'Bill's a natural.'

'Good luck with the other twin, Mel.' She added.

We laughed as they blushed and looked at their feet. I smiled at Jen. She looked up at me and gave me a quick kiss.

We weren't going anywhere today cause we had an autograph session in an hour and a concert later tonight. It was really hot today so all of us wore white. When we got to our tables, everyone screamed. Jen and Mel stood beside us, holding mikes. We sat at our tables while Jen and Mel talked to the crowd. I can't believe we had so many fans here! Our songs played on the speakers and all the fans sang along.

Jen and Mel walked to the crowd, asking questions.

'Who's your favourite band member?' Mel asked.

'Georg! He's amazing!' the fan said.

Georg smiled at the fan and she screamed.

'What would you like to say to Tokio Hotel?' Jen asked.

'You guys are so awesome! I love you music!' another fan screamed.

'Which of the Kaulitz twins do you like better?' Mel asked.

'Tom! He's so hot and I love his attitude!' the fan shouted.

We were there for an hour, signing cd's and posters. Tom didn't stare at the girls once. When we got up to leave, I wondered if Jen would mind being seen as my girlfriend. I held my hand out to her and she took it. I wrapped one arm around her waist. The crowd screamed. I turned around when I heard them scream again. Tom was kissing Mel. They held hands and walked over to us. As we walked, one fan asked.

'Hey Tom, is that your one night?'

Tom turned to the fan and smiled, looking back at Mel.

'No, she's my girlfriend.' He said sweetly, looking at Mel.

The crowd screamed again and the even louder as Tom pointed between me and Jen. We ran through the exit, avoiding the fans. Jen stopped me for a second and crashed her lips onto mine.

'I love you.' She said, smiling before she started running again.

I chased her, smiling as we raced to the car.

(Gustav's POV)

They all got through the exit doors before me. I ran after them. Then an arm pulled me back and this girl kissed me. She pulled away and...it was the girl from the water park! She smirked at me.

'Here's your kiss back.' She said, winking at me.

She ran off as I made my way to the exit doors again. Catching up with them, I ran beside Georg.

'Georg! That girl from the water park kissed me.' I said.

'No...you kissed her, remember?' he said.

'I mean just now...she kissed me before I got through the doors.'

'What? I can't believe I missed it!' he shouted.

'That's not the point!' I shouted back.

'Then what is?' he asked, confused.

'Um...I'm not sure...' I said.

We jumped into the car, laughing. We headed back to the hotel, thinking about our concert tonight... Jen and Mel helped us set up our stuff in the hotel for our practice. We sang and played till we noticed Jen humming and Mel twitching her fingers and some very small head banging.

Bill and Tom smirked as Bill whispered to Tom.

(Tom's POV)

Bill whispered to me and I smirked. I tossed my other guitar to Mel as Bill pulled Jen to him. Mel caught the guitar and stood beside me, playing in time with me. Jen sang with Bill, adding more body into the body. Their expressions changed according to the mood of the song while my head back and Mel bit her lip and started head banging.

Tonight we were doing the entire Humanoid album plus Durch den Monsun. Georg and Gustav whispered to us. It sounded like a great idea to me. Bill grinned, liking the idea too.

'Do you wanna sing with us tonight?' Bill asked, excited.

'What?' they said together.

'You guys wanna do Durch den Monsun with us?' I asked, hoping they would say yes.

'Oh yeah, that'll be so awesome!' Jen said.

'Yeah, it'll be so much fun!' Mel said, smiling at me.

We practiced some more. I loved watching Mel play. How her light brown eyes seemed to swirl as she played. The speed of her hands matched mine perfectly. Bill and Jen stared at each other, watching the other's expressions as they sang, emotions clear in their voices. One time he even kissed her, I can't really blame him. I kissed Mel lots of times during practice. It's like she's pulling me to her. I can't resist.

(Bill's POV)

We showered and got ready for the concert. We picked out our clothes and I put my make up on. Tom and I walked to Mel's room where both of them were getting ready. Jen sat in front of Mel in a pair of black jeans with a dark brown top. She looked amazing. Once Mel was done applying make up on their faces. Jen turned to me with tears in her eyes. I walked to her.

'Why are you crying?' I asked, taking her into my arms.

'I tear up every time she puts on the damned eyeliner.' She muttered as she blushed.

I kissed her cheek. She was so cute, it was unbelievable...Mel had great style. Tom took one look at her and kissed her. She wore dark blue jeans and a dark purple top.

'You look stunning...' Tom said to Mel.

We walked out together and met Georg and Gustav in living area. As she turned, I saw her tattoo. A skull with flowers of blue, purple and red and a black butterfly. I leaned and kissed the tattoo, making her jump. She turned back to me and smiled, remembering how I kissed every inch of that tattoo last night.

We walked out of the hotel and got in the car. Our concert was in the square of One Utama. We got really nervous when we got there. We peeked at the crowd. Thousands of people were screaming and shouting. We practiced backstage while Pop Shuvit and Bunkface opened for us. As soon as Bunkface got off stage we heard the DJ talking.

'Who are you waiting for?' he shouted.

'Tokio Hotel!' the crowd shouted loud.

'Is that all you've got? Who do you want?' he shouted again.

'TOKIO HOTEL!' they screamed and cheered louder than ever.

I've never heard a crowd that wild! Tom and I kissed our girls and ran out on stage. The crowd screamed.

'Hello Malaysia! Do you wanna hear some music?' I said

'YEAH!' the crowd screamed.

We sang the entire Humanoid album plus Ready, Set, Go and Scream. We didn't plan to sing the other two but the crowd was so great. They sang along with every single song.

'Okay, now we got a special treat for you guys!' I said.

The crowd cheered as Jen and Mel appeared on stage. They were as beautiful as ever. Jen came to stand beside me while Mel took her place beside Tom. Tom and Mel started playing and the crowd shouted. Jen and I moved around the stage as we sang. Tom and Mel played hard, really full of emotion. We were all so into the song. I loved the way we sounded. With Tom and Mel combined, it's like the music pounded its way to your soul. Jen gave the song a special tinge, an atmosphere that struck your heart.

As we ended the song, Jen waved while I splashed water at the crowd. Mel held her guitar up as Tom splashed water like he was pissing. We went backstage. I hugged Jen.

'You sounded amazing.' I said.

'So did you.' She said, kissing me.

We all had to go back to the hotel and take another shower cause we had to go back to meet some fans.

(Tom's POV)

I wrapped my arms around Mel as soon as we got off stage.

'You were great.' I said, smiling at her.

'You already know how awesome you are so you wanna know something you don't already know?' she asked,wrapping her arms around me.

'And what's that?' I asked.

'Watching you play is such a turn on.' She whispered as she kissed me.

When she pulled away, I played with my lip ring, knowing she loved that. She rolled her eyes as she smiled and kissed me again. We went back to the hotel and took a shower. All of us took naps too, tired from the concert. An hour later, we were back at One Utama to meet the fans. We took pictures with them. Some of them even asked to take pictures with Jen and Mel too.

'You guys are so lucky!' one of the fans said.

'We know.' Jen and Mel said together, laughing.

After another hour with the fans, having fun. We went back to the hotel. Jen and Bill snuck off to his room hand in hand. I kissed Mel and started walking to my room when she grabbed my arm. I turned to her, wondering what's wrong.

'Where do you think you're going?' she asked, smiling as she pulled me to her room.

She pushed me down on her bed as she slid off her jeans. I pulled off my shirt as she slipped herself under the covers. As she kissed me, I undid the buttons on her shirt.

'When I say you're a turn on, I _seriously_ mean it.' She said, kissing me again.

(Mel's POV)

We were done a long time ago. Now we just enjoyed each other's presence. My back was facing him as he wrapped his arms around me. I loved the feel of his muscled arms holding me, protecting me. I placed my arms on his as they encircled me. I could feel that strong body of his as he nuzzled my hair. That's how we fell asleep...with his arms around me, close to him.

Hours later, we both woke up to the sound of Bill and Jen talking about us in our doorway.

'Should we wake them?' Bill asked, grinning.

'No...let them sleep. They looked so sweet.' Jen said.

'Too late.' I said.

Tom surprised me by giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. Obviously, my expression made them laugh.

'Why are you guys here?' I asked, fully aware I wasn't wearing anything but the bed covers.

'Tom's room door was open and he wasn't there. So we thought we might sneak a peek of what you might be doing with him.' Jen said, smirking.

'You guys better get up, we have an interview today, remember?' Bill said.

'Okay...could you give us some privacy?' Tom asked.

'Why?' Bill asked innocently while Tom blushed.

'Cause we're not wearing anything.' I burst out, blushing.

Jen and Bill laughed while we glared at them. They left the room, still laughing. I ran to the door and bolted it. I turned to see Tom staring at me, smiling. I took his hand and pulled him to his feet. I pulled him to the bathroom.

'Let's go, sweetheart. We _really_ need a shower.' I said, smiling.

Tom's face lit up at the nickname I'd used. We took a shower and got some fresh clothes. We walked out to see Georg and Gustav laughing at something Bill and Jen said.

They turned to us and laughed louder. Tom and I blushed. We knew it was the whole 'we're not wearing anything' line.

'They want Jen and Mel to be with us for the interview.' Bill said. Tom turned to me.

'Sure.' I said, kissing him. He grinned and pulled me towards the rest of our group.


	12. Chapter 12

**My laptop is like a freaking Houdini! Enjoy! New chapter coming soon! ;)**

(Jen's POV)

We were doing an interview with the fans actually, via Natalie from . As we entered the studio, Natalie introduced herself.

'Is it okay for your girlfriends to answer questions?' She asked.

'Sure.' Me and Mel said together.

We sat in the studio in front of the mikes. Bill was stroking my cheek while Natalie spoke on the radio.

'Now it's time for Tokio Hotel to answer your questions! Plus Tom and Bill Kaulitz's girlfriends, Melissa and Jennifer Sherriden are also here! Just call us to say or ask anything about Tokio Hotel!' she said.

Within five seconds the first caller came through.

'Hey! I was at your concert and I just wanted to say you guys are awesome!' the fan said.

The second caller was another girl with a more interesting question...

'So now that Bill is together with Jennifer...is he a virgin?' she asked, laughing.

'No... blame it on Jen...' he said, a little shy.

Lots of calls were like that. People asking about our relationship and Tom and Mel's too. We answered questions, sometimes joking around. One caller asked a question personally for Mel and me.

'What do you think about Georg and Gustav?' the fan asked.

'Well Georg is really fun to be around and Gustav is never boring.' Mel said.

'Yeah, Georg's a great friend and Gustav always makes us laugh. He's like a little kid that just learnt some swear words.' I said.

They laughed and smiled at us. We had a great time. Finally we were done. Natalie shook our hands and thanked us, especially me and Mel for doing the interview.

When we got back to our hotel, our bags were packed beside the doors to our hotel room. Mel explained.

'We're going to a new hotel, by the beach!' Mel said.

'When are we leaving?' I asked.

'Now!' she said.

We grabbed our bags and shoved them in the car. The hotel wasn't that far away. An hour later we unpacked our bags in our room.

This time only Georg and Gustav had their own rooms. Bill and I decided to have our own room. So did Tom and Mel. We still had the rest of the day so I thought I'd go swimming. I always loved the beach. Bill's face lit up when I asked him to come with me. I told Mel and Tom too. Georg and Gustav were playing video games so the four of us changed and went down to the beach.

Bill and I ran for the water while Tom and Mel lay on the sand together. We splashed around in the water, playing around and laughing till I noticed a huge wave coming.

'Body surfing!' I shouted to Mel.

Her eyes went wide and she smiled as she jumped to her feet and into the ocean. I grinned as the wave came and we rode it to the shore. We washed up on the sand. Bill and Tom ran to us.

'That was cool.' Tom said, pulling Mel up.

'Teach us?' Bill asked exited as he helped me to my feet.

'Come on.' I said pulling him into the water. The next wave came right after we explained. All you had to do was float and the wave would pick you up.

Bill got it alright but Tom lost balance somehow and the wave ate him up. We ran to him.

'Tom? Are you okay?' Bill asked.

'Yeah... I think I got it wrong.' he said.

We body surfed till the waves stopped. Tom learned... eventually... after another 2 wash-outs. Mel and Tom were sitting of a rock in the middle of the ocean, a little further from the shore. Bill wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to deeper waters. We kissed. It started to rain lightly and still we kissed...

(Bill's POV)

Kissing Jen in the rain... I don't have the words for it. It just filled me up with this freshness and kissing her with water all around us... it was beyond amazing. We broke away and stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes mesmerized me, pushing me to tell her how I felt in this moment with her. And I did.

'Through time, through history, through all eternity... there has never been anyone who loved someone as much as I love you... and there never will be because even when the stars fall and the sun dies and everything is gone... my soul is still entwined with yours... forever is eternity... undying, never-ending, ever-lasting... our love outlives forever. This is what I mean when I say, _I love you_' I said smiling softly at her.

She stared into my eyes and said 'I love you.'

'I love you.' I said kissing her once again.

I felt so complete. All I needed was her. Whenever she's with me... the feeling is indescribable. I loved every minute with her and she does too. We were meant to be together...

(Mel's POV)

We sat on a rock, away from the shore, dipping our feet in the water. I heard an echo of thunder and raised my face to feel the cool sea breeze. The air smelled of salt and a freshness from the coming rain.

'I can smell the rain that's about to come.' I said, smiling.

I turned my head to him and smiled, opening my eyes. Tom was closer than I'd thought he would be. He stared at me, a soft expression on his face. His deep brown eyes sparkled and shone. Like someone put a sun behind them, making them light up.

'Goddesses usually can smell rain.' He said, tracing my face softly with his fingertips.

'Don't forget sweetheart. I'm not just any goddess. I'm _your_ goddess.' I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, fixing his gaze on me.

'My goddess.' He said as he touched the locket around my neck before wrapping his arms around my waist.

'Ich liebe dich.' I said before he kissed me.

We didn't stop till the rain fell. We pulled away and licked the rain from our lips. Tom, knowing I was slightly more sensitive to the cold than my sister, carried me back to the shore. Jen and Bill were still kissing in the rain. We decided not to disturb them and made our way back to the hotel.

We took a hot shower together. I made some hot cocoa which we drank in bed while watching TV. We snuggled up together with Tom hugging me while we watched a movie.

We watched the sunset from the balcony. The rain had stopped, leaving its fresh feeling behind and making everything smell clean. We watched the sky blending from one shade of blue to the next and a beautiful crescent moon with a single star.

'Make a wish.' Tom said.

'My wishes came true when I met you.' I said as I turned, kissing him beneath the beautiful night sky.

(Gustav's POV)

I waited till everyone was asleep. I opened my door and tiptoed outside, making sure no one woke up and saw me sneaking out. I went down to the beach. I walked in the shallow water, playing with the tiny white bubbles on the surface.

I looked up, hearing sound. Maybe someone woke up. I looked around and spotted a girl. She was talking on the phone, stepping on some small stones in the water. Even though it was dark, she looked kinda beautiful, standing there in her floaty white dress with the moonlight shining on her face.

I was lost, just staring at her till she turned and saw me. My eyes went wide...I didn't know what to do. I knew that voice was familiar. It was the girl from the water park and the autograph session. I looked around for a place to hide but I couldn't find one. I stood frozen in the warm, shallow water probably looking like some scared animal. Because that's how she walked to me, with her hands opened while moving slowly. She smiled softly. I managed a weak smile. I have no idea in hell why I felt like breaking down just because she smiled at me. I fought for some control.

'Hi. I've seen you three times now...and I don't even know your name.' I said, feeling awkward. I watched her carefully, waiting for her to say something.

'My name's Anabelle Daniels. What are you doing here?' she asked, smiling.

'I couldn't sleep. I've been wondering about you.' I clamped my hands over mouth too late.

That was something I'd never even told Georg. My weird feelings for a girl I hardly knew. He was my best friend but I knew he'd still give me a bad ribbing about it.

Her eyes widened a little then went soft as she smiled. My heart was on the verge of pounding out of my chest when she reached up and touched my hands, still over my mouth. I melted at her touch and they came away easily as she took my hands into hers. She looked into my eyes and kissed me. It wasn't a small, playful kiss like the other two. It was a real kiss. I closed my eyes and gave in to it.

We broke apart but I still felt it on my lips. That tingle, the taste of her. What happened? I had no idea...either I'm dead and in heaven or she just managed to rip my heart out and make it feel good. Since this doesn't look like heaven and I can't feel my heart beating... Did she really take it? I looked down. Nope. Still there, I think she stopped it. I smiled a real smile for the first time since meeting her.

I couldn't help myself. I tilted her face and kissed her again. We didn't even stop for air which was a mistake cause it made us dizzy. We fell into the calm ocean waters and still didn't care. In that moment, it was just me and her. We finally stopped. She cuddled up to me in the water. I had to say what I was feeling.

'You may not believe it but you just managed to make me fall in love with you in just a few minutes.' I said, staring into those beautiful grey eyes. I swear it was snowing in there.

'Actually I do believe it.' She said, kissing my neck.

Eventually, we got out of the water. We exchanged numbers and kissed one last time before we walked away. I went back to my room and changed out of my wet clothes. I lay on my bed and couldn't sleep. I smiled to myself and thought about what had happened for about an hour before I fell asleep. And still...I fell asleep and dreamt of her. Sweet dreams, Anabelle. I know mine will be...

(Georg's POV)

I woke up in the morning, the first one up again. I got dressed and hung around for like half an hour before I got totally bored. Time for Plan B. I went to Gustav's room, ready to scare the shit out of him.

I saw the clothes he wore last night, on the floor, soaking wet. I was confused for a bit before I smelt salt. He must have snuck out to the beach last night. Why?

'Gustav!' I said loudly. His eyes popped opened and he sat up, rubbing them like a child.

'Hi, Georg. What's up?' he said, smiling for no reason.

'Why were you down by the beach last night?' I asked, curious. His eyes widened in shock.

'How do you know?' he asked.

'Your clothes are wet.' I said, pointing to the wet pile.

'Oh... I thought you saw me with Anabelle.' he said. Seconds later, he realised what he said. 'Oh shit.' he said smacking himself.

'Who is Anabelle?' I asked, curious.

'I'll tell you but don't tell Bill and Tom and the girls okay?' he said. He made me promise. Then he told me what happened between him and Anabelle. I smiled wider and wider as he told me. I was not going to poke fun at him. I was proud of him.

'Wow. I'm really happy for you, Gustav! Finally, You've fallen in love.' I said, truly happy.

Why wouldn't I be? My best friend has found love! I really wanted to meet this girl. Anabelle. The way he talked about her... the way he described her. He was absolutely, completely in love. He said snow fell in her eyes and she look gorgeous. A creature of beauty in the moonlight. I smiled at my smitten friend. I seriously had to meet her!

'When will I meet her?' I asked, excited.

Gustav sat still and thought about it for a while.

'Well... let me go out with her a couple of times. Then you guys can meet her. 'I wonder how "m gonna tell the others.' he said lost in thought.

'I'll help you break it to them.' I piped in.

He smiled at me. We talked about Anabelle, Jen and Mel as well as my own girlfriend. Looks like we all managed to find someone for ourselves. I smiled. It's the most amazingly wonderful experience in the entire universe. To love and be loved in return. I miss my girl all the time though we are still in love. The times when she visits is like heaven. I cherish every moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**I freaked out a bit while writing this chapter. Premature warning: Chapter 14 has a cliff hanger. A really bad cliff hanger. I'm warning you guys so don't kill me okay? ;)**

(Tom's POV)

Georg and Gustav told us to meet them in Gustav's room. I had no idea why and neither did Mel. We just got dressed and walked to his room. Bill and Jen were already there, waiting for us.

'What's up?' I asked, confused.

'Announcement...I think. I'm not sure...er...' Gustav stumbled.

'Gustav's in love with a girl. Anabelle.' Georg said, elbowing Gustav to continue.

All four of our jaws dropped. Gustav started to tell us what happened last night when he snuck out of his room. He smiled whenever he spoke about her. Anyone with eyes could see how lovedrunk he was. Bill and I grinned. We stood up to congratulate him but Jen and Mel beat us there. They hugged him at the same time, laughing at his shocked expressions.

We spent most of the morning talking about Anabelle. We agreed Gustav would let us meet her after he got to know her a little better. We spent most of the rest of the day on the beach, playing around like yesterday.

Thank god, I finally learned the body surfing thing. Wash-outs get sand in my pants. Mel started tickling me after one of the waves. Of course, she knew all my tickle spots. So, I had no choice. I ran, laughing and squirming every time she caught up long enough to tickle me. She was seriously having fun. Not for long...

I rounded her and scooped her up in my arms. I held her tight in my arms as I ran to the ocean. Finally realising what I was about to do, she shouted in surprise.

'Tom!' she screamed as I threw her into the water.

She came up and pushed me into the water too. We played and pushed in the water. We laughed as we both came up for air. She hung on to me and stared into my eyes. We kissed and...shit! She's got my shorts! She skipped out of the water, leaving me to blush, hiding in the water.

She winked at me and waved them in the air. Everyone started laughing. Jen just managed to stop laughing long enough to snatch them from her sister. Mel chased Jen around the beach. Jen laughed with her sister and tossed my shorts to me.

'Catch, Tom!' she said.

I caught my shorts and pulled them on as fast as I could. At least now there was no sand in them from the running. I ran to the shore, winking at Mel. Her eyes widened and she ran. I chased her, holding up the seaweed in my hand.

I caught up with her and pulled the back of her panties and dropped the seaweed in. She screamed and ran to the sea to get it out. I laughed, not knowing Bill was on the rock behind me, carrying a bucket of water. He dumped it on me. He laughed as I turned around. I grabbed him and pulled him into the water. We splashed around, fighting like kids.

Jen and Mel came up behind us and jumped on our backs. They held on to us as we ran across the water, laughing. Georg and Gustav laughed from the shore. Gustav buried up to his neck in the sand...he spluttered when a wave splashed on him. He broke out and tackled Georg that actually threw a bucket of water on him.

We all sat on the beach, watching the sunset. We went back to our rooms and took a shower. I undid all my dreadlocks to wash out the sand. Mel smiled as she touched my now fuzzy hair. She kissed me on the cheek.

'Sometimes you're just too adorable to resist.' She said, explaining the cuteness of the dreadlocks that left my hair looking like cotton candy. I smiled at her comment and kissed her lightly on the lips. I played with my lip ring and looked at her innocently. She smirked and kissed me, making today one of the best days I ever had.

(Bill's POV)

After yesterday's fun at the beach, we decided to go shopping. We went to this awesome place. Tom and Mel and the guys ran off into the mall. Jen pulled me away. She winked at me as we ran through a couple of alleys. As we rounded the corner, what I saw made me take a deep breath.

There was a lake. So calm and blue with the water lapping at the edge of the sand. The rest was covered by soft green grass. There was a tree just by the river. She pulled me below that tree. We stared out a t the lake, talking and kissing.

We lay down and stared at each other. She touched my face gently, tracing my jaw down to my neck. I was lost, frozen as I focused on her. She breathed slowly.

'My angel.' she said, smiling.

I pulled her closer to me as I kissed her. I sighed as her tongue touched my piercing. We pulled away and she pouted those adorable lips.

'We gotta go before Mel gets worried.' She said.

We got up and found them outside the mall, looking around for us.

'Where were you two?' Mel asked.

'Nowhere, just walking around.' Jen shrugged.

We went back to the hotel. Jen made me some peppermint tea. She winked knowing it was my favourite. I smiled and looked at her cup of tea. It smelled different.

'Apple.' She said, grinning.

Of course, I couldn't take apples. I was allergic to them. I even had an Epi-pen in my jacket. Tom had to carry one too. Just in case I didn't have mine on me. But apple tea isn't technically apple.

I grinned as an idea popped into my head.

(Jen's POV)

I always kept my cup in my hands, in case Bill decided to try it. I know apple tea isn't the same thing as apples but it's not like I was gonna risk it. I finished off my apple tea. As I put the cup down, Bill surprised me and kissed me, trying to taste the apple tea. Not what I'd expected. As he pulled away, he grinned. His grin disappeared in seconds as he fell to the ground, going into shock.

I dropped to my knees beside him, searching him for an Epi-pen while screaming for Mel and Tom and everyone else. I found the Epi-pen as Tom and Mel barged into the room. I stabbed the Epi-pen into Bill's leg.

'What's wrong?' Tom asked, panicking about his twin.

'Apples!' I shouted as Mel spoke to the hospital crew on the phone, asking for an ambulance.

Tom carried him down. The ambulance made it in five minutes. We got Bill in the ambulance and jumped in. Everyone came along including Georg and Gustav. Tears flowed down my face as I watched Bill, unconscious on the gurney.

Tom was on the other side, panic-stricken while Mel squeezed Tom's hand. Tom's face twisted in fear as he looked at Bill. Mel tried to comfort him though she's totally lost too. I sat there like stone, unresponsive, letting the tears flow freely.

When we got to the hospital, the nurses wheeled him away. I ran after him, trying to follow my angel. Two arms held me back. I fought, still crying as Tom kept his grip on me. I didn't think. Seeing him lying still like that scared me and I couldn't let anyone take him away from me.

Mel grabbed my head. She forced me to look at her. She caught my eyes with her stare and tried to calm me down. I shut my eyes tight and stopped fighting against Tom. I collapsed onto the ground, bending my head forward as I breathed. Each breath I took was empty. It would be that way till I see that he's okay.

I followed them to the waiting room. Georg took charge, speaking to the doctors and nurses. I sat with the others. I swear we waited for years before the nurse said we could see him. Tom and I got there first. He was asleep and on an IV. Tom placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked better, not as pale as before. He turned a bit in his sleep like he always did. I took his hand and kissed it gently as I held it. The others gathered around him. Tears flowed down my face again but this time it was relief. I breathed deep. He was okay...

We waited all night. Georg brought us food and water in the morning. We ate quickly and went back to waiting. Hours later, he woke up. He blinked up at Tom and me who were standing over him.

'Bill?' Tom said, relieved.

'Angel!' I said, bending down to kiss him softly on the forehead.

Mel stood beside Tom, smiling. Bill smiled back. Georg and Gustav came up to the side of the bed.

'How are you feeling?' Georg asked.

'You sure gave us a real scare , Bill.' Gustav said, smiling.

'I'm okay!' he said, cheerfully.

Bill turned to me and smiled gently. I smiled back.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'As long as you're okay.' I said, giving him a light kiss.

The nurses brought him something to eat and a couple of pills. We watched him as he ate. I sat beside him with Tom on the other side, next to Mel.

'I'm never drinking apple tea again.' I whispered to him.

'I'm not gonna try it again.' he promised.

'I know but I'm still not gonna drink it.'

'Then what will you drink?'

'It's not like I live on apple tea!'

We laughed. Tom smiled along with Mel. We took him out of the hospital in the afternoon. I made him stay in our room while the others went to the beach. I had to make sure he had his rest...and I was a bit overprotective...but don't I deserve to be after the stunt he pulled? Seriously. Kissing me to taste apple which he is allergic to. Two words. Dumb cute.

The first thing I did was to dump my small supply of apple tea. I sat down beside him on the bed. He pulled me to him so I cuddled up to him, getting cosy. He petted my hair, running his fingers through it.

'You really scared me yesterday. You weren't moving at all...I was lost and every second you didn't respond...hurt me. I can't breathe without you. I really thought my angel was going back to heaven.' I said, remembering how much it hurt, seeing him like that.

He hugged me as I buried my face in his chest. He tilted my face up, stroking my cheek with his thumb. He smiled at me softly.

'I'm not going anywhere without you, when I fell on the floor, you were all I could think about. I knew you'd be scared and I tried to say sorry for being so dumb but I couldn't find my voice. I kept thinking about you. I held on to _you_. ' he said.

I kissed him, just so glad that he was okay. We spent the rest of the day in each other's arms...

(Mel's POV)

We went to the beach while Jen took Bill to their room. We didn't swim or play around. We just walked on the beach. I held Tom's hand as we walked, feeling the soft sand sliding under our feet. Georg and Gustav walked in front of us, talking between themselves.

We watched the ocean, sparkling in the sun. After a while, we ditched Georg and Gustav and snuck off to our room. I lay down beside him in bed as he wrapped his arms around me. I curled around him, kissing him and playing with his lip ring.

We broke away and I nuzzled his neck. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

'Ich liebe dich.' He said, holding me in his arms. Protecting me, loving me...


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll love you if you review me...:) Thanks...don't kill me for what you're about to read! ;)**

(Gustav's POV)

After getting some last minute dating advice from Georg I went to get ready. I almost never go out on dates and what if she doesn't like me? I swallowed and walked out the door, remembering Georg's advice. Just be yourself and treat her nice. We were having our date on the beach, near the rocks where I saw her that night. I walked down to the beach where I set up our stuff before I went to change.

I waited and five minutes later, she came. She wore a pale blue dress with a low cut V-neck. The bottom fluttered in the wind against her smooth, long legs. The moon shone on her pale skin, making her glow as she smiled at me. I beamed at her. I took her hand and we sat down on the sand. We were silent as we ate the spaghetti I cooked. I finished before her and I watched her, her eyes looked up at me, catching me. I couldn't look away, she was amazing.

She came to sit beside me, taking my hand. It's just like that small touch kept me warm. I turned to her and caught her peeking at me through her pretty blonde curls. As soon as she looked, she hid her face, no idea how cute she was being. I coaxed her to look at me. She looked up at me through her thick long lashes, so innocent. I kissed her softly, slowly bringing her closer to me. I wrapped one arm around her while my other hand held hers in her lap. I lifted that hand to my lips and kissed it, looking at her.

'You look beautiful.' I said as she smiled.

'You are so damned romantic, I almost can't believe it.' she said.

She stood and pulled me along as we walked on the beach. We climbed the rocks until we found a small pool of water. We dangled our feet in the water, the fish swimming past us.

I brushed my fingertips across her cheek. She blushed, slightly pink. She was so pale and soft and her eyes were so magical. She was so magical I swear she was made of snow... but warm. I kissed her cheek, the feeling tingled my lips. She smiled at me and kissed me. We slipped of the rocks and fell into the water. We broke away laughing, her laugh mingling with mine.

It started raining and she smiled. She pulled me up and we danced in the rain. She giggled as I spun her around, making her fall into my arms. We kissed and danced again. Finally, she caught my face in her hands and kissed me.

'This was a perfect first date and I can't wait for the second.'

I smiled at her words. I took her hand and walked her home. She kissed me on the doorstep. As soon as she went in her house, I shouted and ran in the rain. I was so happy! The date was perfect and romantic and the most important fact... she loved it.

(Tom's POV)

Gustav was practically jumping in the morning. He told us about the date. He really wanted us to meet her. We decided this afternoon, we should go out with her to the mall.

We got dressed in our disguises and headed to the mall. We walked around till we found ZARA. A couple of minutes later, we saw a blonde walking to us. She was really pretty with her blonde curls and white skin. But Gustav was right, you could feel that she was special.

Gustav took her hand and introduced her. And I thought we were the kiddie couple... the way they acted around each other, like they were ten or something. But you could see he obviously means a lot to her. Her eyes twinkled whenever she looked at him. And I swear every time she kissed him, he stopped breathing.

Eventually, we went bowling. Georg kept score between the two teams. Girls vs. Guys. The girls really bonded. The laughed and talked even though they lost. The actually cheered when we won. They came up to us, smiling.

'Mel explained to us, losers get a kiss.' Anabelle said, grinning.

Bill pulled Jen to him as they kissed. Gustav wrapped his arms around Anabelle and kissed her. I smirked as Mel wrapped her arms around my neck while mine were around her waist. I crushed her to me as we kissed. She teased my lip ring as we kissed.

'Get a room!' Georg laughed.

We hung out till Anabelle said she had to go meet some friends. She kissed Gustav and said goodbye. We went back to the hotel. We took a shower and got dressed again. Jen and Mel were taking us to another club.

We drove to the club and just like before we danced with them... but this time the crowd wouldn't let us go. We danced some more and managed to sneak out the back door. We laughed till we noticed we left Georg and Gustav in there. Bill and I went back in to get them.

(Mel's POV)

Tom and Bill went to get Georg and Gustav while Jen and I stayed out here. I was talking to her when we heard someone.

'Hey, you girls alone? How about me and my friend have some fun with you girls?' he said while his friend closed in on us.

'Get lost.' I said while Jen glared at the guy in her way.

The dude in front of Jen made a grab at her. She punched him in the face, breaking his nose. The other dude got pissed and tried to get at me. I bit his arm. He stumbled back while I spat out his blood. His friend kicked Jen and I ran to her, standing in front of my little sister. Jen was readying herself for a fight, seriously pissed off. They closed in on us. Then the door slammed open and Tom tackled one of the muggers. Bill ran to the other one, beating the crap outta him, freaking angry. Georg ran to Tom, helping him take the guy. Gustav knocked out the other dude.

Bill ran to Jen checking her for wounds and bruises. He hugged her to him, whispering to her. I ran to Tom. He wasn't walking right and I heard something hit the ground. It was a knife.

'Tom? Tom.' I said, holding his face in my hands.

He looked at me and said 'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?' he was really worried.

'No, he didn't hurt me but we gotta get you to a hospital.' I said. I saw blood on his shirt and my panic rose.

I called Georg and Gustav. They helped him while Bill and Jen followed. Jen held onto me but it didn't help. I could feel myself losing it. Tears trickled down my cheeks. Bill's breath was ragged. His eyes wide, fighting the panic.

'He'll be okay.' He said, trying to convince himself.

I lost it. I fell to the ground and sobbed. Tom. It felt like a piece of myself was gone. Ripped out of me. Jen helped me up while Bill struggled to breathe. We ran ahead of the others. Bill got in and revved the engine. Georg helped Tom in beside me. Bill started driving... fast but i didn't notice, I just looked at Tom. I could feel my soul burning, being ripped apart. _He had to be okay._

We got to the hospital in minutes. Georg mostly carried Tom. He could barely keep on his feet. The nurses rushed to him and took him away. I couldn't let him go. I held on to him. The nurses tried to get him off but I couldn't. Jen pulled on me, talking to me but I didn't hear her. Tom turned to me, smiling gently.

'It's okay, I'll be back.' He said.

'Promise?' I asked crying.

'Promise. Ich liebe dich.'

'Ich liebe dich.' I said letting go.

They wheeled him away. I sat on the ground and cried. Jen picked me up and sat beside me. Bill was on her other side as she squeezed his hand. He was in panic and on the verge of tears and breaking down. We waited and waited and then we heard shouting. Bill looked up, he pulled me and Jen and ran to the room. We broke through the doors and saw Tom convulsing. The nurses ran around, too busy to care that we were there.

The machines connected to Tom were going crazy. Then... the line went flat... He was gone...

**Don't kill me! Just stay tuned for the next chapter! I promise it'll get better! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry the update came late! School just started...again. :(**

(Mel's POV)

I didn't waste time. I will not allow him to die. I can't let him leave me. Tears fell down my face as I ripped one of the nurses from him. I started doing CPR. The three minutes it took me to revive him felt like three centuries but I did it. The monitors beeped steadily. I kissed him hard.

'Don't you dare leave me like that, sweetheart.' I whispered before I collapsed on the ground.

I felt so tired. The nurses went back to Tom and a few looked down at me. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore...everything went black...

(Bill's POV)

I picked Mel up, smiling at her. She saved him. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't still have a twin. Jen checked her sister. She was okay though, she just fainted. Jen looked up at me. She smiled and looked back at her sister. She stroked Mel's hair as I put her in an empty hospital bed.

'She saved him.' Jen said, smiling gently.

'Tom is alive because of her.' I said.

I kissed her cheek and let her rest. Jen took my hand and we went back to the waiting room. We told Georg and Gustav what happened. An hour later, we saw her walking towards us. She slumped down in a chair next to Jen. She looked at her sister as Jen hugged her. I don't know what I'd do without Tom. He was my twin. A part of me died when he did...and came back to life when Mel saved him.

'Is he gonna be okay?' Mel asked, still worried.

'Yeah, you saved him.' Jen said, smiling.

I hugged Mel as Jen got up to get her some food.

'Thank you for saving him.' I said.

'I can't let him go either.' She said, smiling.

Jen handed Mel some sandwiches and juice. We waited two more hours before the nurses called us. We rushed into the room. Mel and I stood beside Tom. Jen held my hand. Tom blinked sleepily.

'Hi. Told you I'd be back, my goddess.' He said to Mel, puckering his lips for a kiss.

Mel smiled and kissed him as he fell asleep again. He acted so weird. I would've laughed if I wasn't so relieved that he was actually still alive. It was probably the morphine they'd have put into him. We waited in his room. He woke up just as the sun rose.

(Tom's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw the sun. I looked around and saw Mel, Jen and Bill sitting together. Mel jumped up and came to me. She smiled as she took my hand. I smiled back.

'Kiss me?' I asked.

She grinned as she kissed me. Bill beamed at me. I smirked, knowing how messed up he must have felt yesterday. It was the same for me when he tasted the damned apple tea. I guess that's just how it works. After all, we were twins.

Georg smiled as Gustav grinned at me. They had this weird look. Jen spoke up.

'You know you died, right?' she said.

'If I'm dead, why am I here?' I asked, confused.

'When your heart stopped, Mel pulled off a nurse and saved you herself.' She said, smiling at Mel.

'You brought me back to life?' I asked, looking at Mel.

She smiled softly as she brushed my cheek.

'I couldn't let you go. Besides...you promised you'd come back.' She said. She looked at me with those sparkling light brown eyes.

I sat up. It stung a little but I didn't care enough. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. She saved me. I pulled on her hand. She lowered herself and I placed a hand on her soft cheek, stroking it with my thumb. She stared into my eyes. I smiled and kissed her deep.

'My goddess.' I whispered in her ear and gave her another kiss.

The sun was shining on her face as she smiled, lighting up her skin. Her silky brown hair splayed about her beautiful face. Thick lashes framed her eyes that sparkled and pulled me in. She looked every bit of what she was...My goddess.

(Jen's POV)

Bill and I harassed the nurse till they said we could take Tom back to the hotel. They did say he'll probably recover faster cause he's fit and in good physical health. What actually happened was the nurses stared at Tom's body while drooling as the head nurse explained his pills to us. We drove back to the hotel with Tom. Mel was always beside him.

Tom could pretty much walk on his own and everything but we knew he was faking the lack of pain. I smiled, remembering how Bill and Tom saved us from those assholes. They'd looked so pissed off...they completely beat the crap out of those dudes.

I thought of what Bill whispered to me after he saved me. _'I'm a lover not a fighter but I'll fight for what I love.'_

(Tom's POV)

Every step I took stung...but no way was I gonna let them know that. I'm sure Mel saw through me though. She kissed my cheek and smiled.

'I'm here for you.' She said.

She was tough. She was strong for her sister when those fuckers cornered them...and now she's being strong for me...she's amazing...

We went to our room. She made me stay in bed so I pulled her in with me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. She was so soft next to me. She leaned and kissed my wound gently. I felt like a kid again when kisses made you feel better... I actually felt better. I smiled as I tilted her head up and kissed her.

She fell asleep, tired from yesterday. I couldn't sleep. I just stayed awake and watched her. Then she started moving a little. I smiled as I heard her say my name over and over again.

She's sleep talking. I kissed her lightly on the cheek. How can anyone be so adorable? I listened to her sleep talk. Her face looked kinda annoyed now. I wonder what she's dreaming about.

'Come closer and I'll cut your balls off.' She said, sounding pissed.

I jumped as my eyes went wide. That does not sound good. I must be in deep shit...What did I do? She sounds really pissed off. I bit my lip ring as I listened to her.

'Stay away from me, Nick.' She warned.

_Nick?_ Who the hell is Nick? I bet he's some low life that has a crush on her. I clenched my teeth. I can take this punk. Mel is mine. Who the hell does this asshole think he is?

'Nick, I'm in love with Tom. We're just friends now. You'll be screwed if I tell Tom. So do yourself a favour and get lost.' She said.

This dude better start running before I kick his ass. It's obvious Mel doesn't like the dude. _She likes me._ I smiled to myself.

'I like chocolate.' She said in a kid's voice.

Okay...she likes chocolate but she _loves_ me. I grinned. I'm getting a lot out of her sleep talking. This is interesting.

'Ich liebe dich, Tom.' She said, snuggling her head into my chest.

I beamed and kissed the top of her head. I loved how many times she said my name in her sleep already.

'I love you too, my goddess.' I whispered.

'Tom, I need to tell you something...' she said. I listened close, waiting for her to tell me more.

'I can't play basketball to save my life.' She said.

It took everything I had to_ not_ burst out laughing. She sounded so guilty, it was adorable! I laughed quietly as I kissed her forehead. I smiled as I leaned back and fell asleep with her head on my chest and my arms around her.

(Tom's POV)

I got up early. Mel was still asleep. I eased out from under her and snuck off to Bill and Jen's room. I seriously needed to know who the hell this Nick guy was. Jen would probably know. I peeked in at the door and saw Bill sleeping. Jen wasn't with him. I went down to the beach and saw her lying on the sand. I sat down beside her.

'Tom?' she said, opening her eyes.

'Yeah, I wanted to you about Mel.' I said.

'What's up?'

'I heard her sleep talking.'

Jen started laughing. I smirked.

'It's really cute. I found out she likes chocolate and she can't play basketball to save her life. I smirked, remembering how she also said she loves me.

'But... she started talking about this guy, Nick. She sounded really pissed. She told him to stay away or she'll cut his balls off.' I said, watching Jen's eyes go wide.

'Aw hell... you weren't supposed to know. She wanted to handle this herself. He was a friend turned boyfriend turned ex-boyfriend. He's been stalking her.' Jen confessed.

'Why didn't she tell me?' I asked.

'Cause she knows you'd try to kick his ass. All guys are the jealous types.' She said, shrugging.

'Girls get jealous too. And I _can_ kick his ass.' I said, feeling the jealousy.

'Not with that.' She said, pointing to my stab wound.

'Make you a deal. I'll help convince Mel to let you confront Nick but you gotta wait at least a week before going up against him.' She said.

'Fine. Deal.' I said.

'I sorta pity him. You could take him now. Mel doesn't even like scrawny dudes.' Jen said, making a face.

'Isn't _Bill_ scrawny?' I said, laughing.

'No, Bill's perfect.' Jen said, defending him.

We talked while we went back up tour rooms. I promised to bring Mel to her room before telling her she was sleep talking, which I still think is damn cute. I walked into the room and lay down beside Mel. I kissed her and she opened those beautiful brown eyes. She smiled and kissed me again, deeper. I told her Jen was waiting for her and followed her to Jen's room.

(Mel's POV)

I walked into Jen's room. Bill was still in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jen was watching him, smiling. Bill looked up and saw us.

'Hi.' He yawned as Tom grinned at him.

'What's up, sis? Done with your sleep talking?' Jen smirked.

I blushed and said 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about you blurting out secrets in your sleep. Tom heard some really good ones last night.' Jen said.

'Oh my god...what did I say?' I turned to Tom, trying to use shock to hide my embarrassment.

Jen heard me sleep talk when we were younger too. I thought I grew out of it. I obviously thought wrong.

'You like chocolate and you can't play basketball to save your life.' Tom said, smiling softly.

He's not making fun of me but it's still so embarrassing. I hid my face in my hands, trying to hide my blush. Tom took away my hands, holding them in his s he kissed my cheek gently.

'He also heard about Nick and how you're gonna cut his balls off.' Jen told me casually.

I looked up at Tom. He was biting his lip ring. I held his face in my hands and kissed him. His expression softened.

'Knowing Tom, he wants to beat the crap outta Nick.' Bill said.

'You're hurt and I'm not risking you.' I said to Tom.

'I can take him. Jen says a week before I go up against him.' Tom bargained.

'Jen! I can't believe you're letting him do this!' I said to my sister.

'Someone has to show that dude you're taken. You're Tom's girl. Tom's defending you. So let up and let him do his thing.' Jen said.

'It'll be easy. Jen says he's scrawny.' Tom said, looking at Bill pointedly. Bill pouted.

'He's not scrawny!' Jen said, defending him again as she kissed him.

'Fine...but if you don't like scrawny dudes, why'd you go out with him in the first place?' Tom asked, turning his attention back to me.

'He's only scrawny next to you.' I said, tracing one hand down his body, careful not to hurt him. Tom grinned and kissed me.

'Fine but you'll wait one week and I'll be coming with you.' I said, kissing him back.

**Told you things would get better! Review pls! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my awesome TH fans! ;) I really need you guys to review pls! I get very depressed without them! That means you too, Winter's Chill! Get your butt back on fanfiction!**

(Bill's POV)

After the talk about Nick, Jen said we should watch a movie. By a movie, she meant six movies. Everyone settled in our room. Me and Jen were in bed while Mel and Tom sat on the side of the bed. Georg and Gustav sat cross-legged on the floor. Jen smirked at Mel and winked as she slid in the first CD. Mel had this smug grin on her face, so did Jen. It was kinda scary.

Halfway into the movie, I changed my mind. The look on Jen and Mel's faces were kids sucking on lollipops compared to the freak show we were watching. Everyone screamed as we watched the girl get her ribcage torn open. Everyone except Jen and Mel. Jen gave me a dangerous smile.

'That's one's called the Angel Trap.' She said while Mel laughed. I whimpered as I continued watching the movie.

We did a lot more screaming. Georg and Gustav cowered away from the screen. Tom and I screamed as we watched this guy get sliced everywhere in an attempt at freedom only to be fed into a steel box. The barbed wires slowly bit into his flesh, deeper and deeper till he was left in pieces.

'See what happened to that playboy?' Mel said, looking at Tom meaningfully.

Tom shivered. Georg and Gustav covered their eyes most of the time but Jen and Mel made Tom and I watch. We watched five more movies, each one worse than the one before it. When we were done, Tom was still shivering and I was still whimpering. Jen touched my arm and I jumped. Georg was frozen and Gustav had fainted for a while. Mel got up and got us some candy to chase away the effects of the movie. I could still see the scenes play out in my mind.

'I love the Saw series, except for that girl in Saw II.' Jen said.

'I know. Dumbest Saw victim yet. Still...awesome graphics right?' Mel said.

The candy didn't work so we ended up watching Winnie the Pooh. Jen and Mel sulked while we watched.

'I hate this. There's no blood at all.' Jen said, pouting.

'Yeah, forget blood. Not even any violence. Aren't bears supposed to be vicious?' Mel added.

Finally, we finished watching Winnie the Pooh.

'I'm never watching your pick of movies again.' Tom said to Mel.

'Same here.' I said, leaning away when Jen gave me that dangerous smile.

'Me too.' Georg and Gustav said.

'It's just a movie!' Jen said.

'_Just_ a movie?' Tom said, eyes wide, freaking out.

Mel held his hand in her hands. Tom calmed down at her touch. I noticed she had that effect on him.

'You need more candy or Winnie the freaking Pooh?' Mel asked.

'That thing doesn't even look like a bear! What it _does_ look like is gay!' Jen said.

I laughed, feeling more myself again. Jen kissed me. Mel hugged Tom while he chewed on some chocolate. Jen and Mel talked about the movie for a while then Mel grinned. She whispered to Jen and Jen nodded eagerly. They whispered to Georg and Gustav. I looked at Tom, wondering what was going on. Tom shrugged, just as clueless as I was.

After a while, they looked back at us and explained. They were gonna go out to get some stuff. They were leaving me and Tom here to spend some 'twin time' together. They left and I looked back at Tom.

'Something's not right.' I said.

'I know but it's not like we know what that something would be.' Tom said, shrugging.

(Jen's POV)

We got to the mall and went straight to the Halloween/ Goth store. We bought two buckets of fake blood, two Saw masks, some rope and two video tapes. Georg and Mel paired up and got the stuff while me and Gustav ran to the pet store and got a tarantula. She looked so pretty and better yet she would scare Bill shitless.

I met up with Mel and showed her the huge spider. She gave me an evil grin. We recorded our voices on the video tapes, Georg and Gustav looked like they were going to burst out laughing. Once we were done, we headed back to the hotel. Our evil plan would only go on tomorrow...Mission Scare Twins Shitless!

(Tom's POV)

I woke up in the morning and Mel wasn't beside me. I sat up to look for her...that's when I saw her. My goddess lying on the ground, still and with blood splattered all over her. I knelt down beside her, taking her into my arms.

'Mel? Mel?' I said, hoping she would wake up.

I started to sob, my shoulders heaving as tears trickled down my face. How could this happen? She can't be gone. I kissed her but she didn't kiss me back. My breath hitched as I placed her on the ground, afraid I would hurt her. Something rattled and I looked up. The closet doors burst open. I screamed. It was the psycho from the Saw series. My already crushed heart felt like it was gonna rip itself out of my chest.

'Hello Tom, I want to play a game with you.' He said.

I bolted for the doors. They were jammed. I pounded the door but it wouldn't budge. Then I heard a tape being played. Mel's voice came out clear and I stopped hitting the doors. I heard her scream and cry for help then her voice was cut off. He killed her. _He killed her._

I turned around, more pissed than I have ever been in my entire life. I don't care how many people he killed. I don't care how cruelly he'd tortured people. I loved her and he took her away from me. I came at him with my fist raised. I'm going to make sure he never wakes up. I ran towards him.

'What did you do to her?' I shouted, feeling the loss of her.

'Tom!' I heard. I stopped, turning around slowly.

Mel stood perfectly fine. She walked to me and I wandered if she was a ghost. She placed my hand over her heart. It was beating strong.

'I'm alive. It was a joke.' She said, smiling.

I crushed her to me. She was alive. I thought I lost her. I kissed her hard, imprinting the feel of her lips on mine. I jerked, suddenly remembering there was a creepy Saw dude behind me. I turned around, placing myself in front of Mel so she was protected. I saw Georg grinning and holding up the Saw mask. Oh my god. I can't believe they made me think she was dead.

'I feel like killing you for this.' I said to him, before I turned back to Mel. She started explaining but then we heard Bill screaming in pure fear. I jumped up, ready to help my brother but Mel held me back.

'Jen's scaring the shit out of him.' She explained.

I grinned. I wanted to go watch but Mel said she had cameras put in the rooms so we could watch the look on our faces later. I waited and listened to Bill's screaming.

(Jen's POV)

Gustav was outside tying the doors shut. I could hear him laughing. I dumped the fake blood in the tub. Bill had, of course, fallen asleep in the tub. I lifted his hands slowly and tied them to the taps. I hid the spider behind me.

Tom's scream woke him up. Right on cue. Bill jolted awake, took one look at me and screamed. I played the tape.

'Hello Bill, I want to play a game with you.' My altered voice said.

I grinned behind my mask as I traced my gloved hand in the blood-red water. He screamed, eyes wide. I brought out the spider, letting it crawl on my hand. That was all it took. Bill started screaming and he never stopped. I brought the spider close to his face and he cowered away from it. His screaming died down, reduced to whimpering. He was too scared to scream.

'Please don't let it hurt me.' He whispered.

I sighed silently. He watched this crazy Saw dude kill and torture people till they begged for death...and he was still more afraid of the spider. But...the scared look in his eyes didn't lie. It was fear. Pure and strong. It was a child's fear but still...it was fear. Spiders were his worst nightmare.

I couldn't stand that look in his eyes. I pulled off my mask. His eyes widened but he didn't relax. I put the spider away and unbound his hands as he stared at me.

'Do you think I would let anything hurt you, much less a spider?' I asked gently.

He hugged me tight. Obviously, this was not a temporary fear. He would need some candy after this.

'Sorry you didn't enjoy the joke.' I said, explaining.

I winked at the camera and switched it off. I helped Bill get cleaned off and told Gustav to open the doors. He said they'll all be watching the show in Georg's room. We went up to Georg's room. Mel and Tom were already there. Mel smoothed her fresh clothes.

We sat down beside them. Georg held up two tapes. One labelled 'Tom' and the other 'Bill'. We watched the two tapes. Mel looked at me after watching the 'Bill' tape.

'You let him go?' she asked.

'I couldn't stand that look in his eyes.' I blurted out.

We watched the 'Tom' tape and it was my turn to stare at her.

'You let him go too!' I said.

'Yeah! Did you see the look on his face? He was gonna kill Georg!' Mel said.

''Probably.' I conceded.

I hi-fived my sister.

'Mission Scare Twins Shitless completed.' She said, smirking.

Tom and Bill sighed beside us. We smiled at them.

'I hate Saw.' They said together as we laughed.

'Hey Bill, can I keep the spider?' I asked.

His eyes widened in fear again and he stopped breathing.

'Kidding.' I said as he relaxed.

Too bad. The spider was so pretty. Ah well, tough luck. Maybe a snake...

**Pls review! I love your opinions! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey dudes! Another chapter up just for you! ;)**

(Mel's POV)

It's been days since we pulled the prank on Tom and Bill. Today was the godforsaken day Tom was going up against Nick. His wound was now a small pink scar. I made a habit of trying to kiss it better. Jen and Bill wanted to come along too. Bill wanted to watch Tom kick Nick's ass. Jen was looking forward to that too.

Last time Nick stalked me. Jen and I nearly broke his balls because he got too close. He didn't get the word limits. Usually my threats and Jen's glare get rid of all perverts but Nick was too stupid to get it.

I took a deep breath as we got into the car and drove to the mall where he was supposed to meet us. Bill had a smirk on his face while Jen was wearing her famous 'fuck off' glare. I sighed. I actually didn't need Tom to guard me like this. Jen and I could put up a fight, courtesy of years of perverted men.

Finally, Nick approached us. He ignored Tom and smiled at me.

'Hey babe.' He said.

'Shut the fuck up, asshole. She's not your babe anymore.' Jen retorted.

He did shut up...for a while. Then he turned his attention to Tom, getting in his face. Tom towered over him dangerously and I could see his control slipping.

'Back off or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that it shoots out of your mouth.' I said to Nick, getting more pissed by the second.

'I don't think I will.' He said, bending to kiss me.

I pulled my arm back for a punch while leaning away from him. Tom's hand shot out and hit the guy square in the jaw. Nick dropped to his knees, lip bleeding. He looked up at me, excepting me to show him some pity. When I didn't, he jumped to his feet and tried to punch Tom. Tom caught his fist and twisted it, forcing Nick lower.

'Stay away from Mel. She's mine.' Tom said, pissed off.

Nick tried to hit Tom again. He missed and Tom got him in the gut. Nick collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

I wrapped my arms around Tom and kissed him. He grinned at me, kissing me again.

'My hero.' I said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand. We walked away and went back to the hotel. Bill and Jen grinned as they talked about the fight.

(Tom's POV)

I smiled and hung on to Mel all the way to the hotel. We all met in Bill's room to tell Georg and Gustav how the fight went. Mel explained he whole thing to them.

'Whoa, Tom's like superman!' Gustav said, clapping his hands.

'Yeah! Awesome Tom! He had it coming!' Georg said.

Then the phone started ringing and Gustav went to pick it up. We listened in.

'Hey, David! What's up?' Gustav said to our manager.

'What? Okay I'll tell them.' He said, smile disappearing as a sad look came across his face.

'What's wrong?' Bill asked.

Gustav looked at us and took a deep breath. All the good mood gone.

'We only have three days left in Malaysia before we have to leave.' Gustav said quietly.

Everyone was silent. I looked into Mel's eyes. Three days and I'd have to leave her. I'd prefer a death sentence. I can't leave her. She was barely holding back tears. I hugged her to me. Georg and Gustav sat down and watched us. We couldn't do anything.

(Bill's POV)

As soon as we heard what Gustav said, my heart sank. Jen looked up at me as tears spilled down her cheeks. I could feel her heart, close to breaking. I wiped her tears and held her in my arms. She cried into my chest. I kissed the top of her head. I tried to tell her it was gonna be okay but I didn't see how it would ever be okay. I can't lose her. She's a part of me and if she's gone...I'll die. I can't live without her.

She looked up at me and kissed away a tear I missed on my cheek. She hugged me and I just felt like running away with her.

'I don't wanna lose you.' Jen whispered.

'Neither do I.' I whispered back.

(Georg's POV)

I can't believe we only have three days before we have to leave Jen and Mel behind. Just when we were becoming closer. It's gonna be everyone's loss. Tom and Bill would lose their girlfriends. Gustav and I would lose our friends. Jen and Mel already look miserable and Gustav still needs to tell Anabelle.

Everyone went back to their rooms after a while. I lay in bed, becoming more hopeless as I tried to think of a way to bring Jen and Mel with us. Gustav just called to tell me he had spoken to Anabelle. Even if we found a way, she couldn't come along because she had to go to college. It wasn't an option.

It felt like the end of the world. Gustav was crushed. Everyone was. I pushed away my hopelessness. I had to find a way...

(Mel's POV)

Today was our last day. I don't know where the time went but I knew it was gone. We spent every minute with each other but it wasn't enough. They were scheduled to leave in the morning on their tour bus. Der Letzte Tag played out in my head.

I wondered how much it would actually hurt when they left if just thinking about it hurt this much. Tom is my life and the others are like brothers to me, especially Bill.

I sighed as I got dressed with Tom. We were going out for dinner tonight. A farewell dinner. What a crap way to say goodbye, but then...every way was a crap way if it was goodbye...

(Jen's POV)

I held onto Bill as we walked into the restaurants. I swore I would never let him go until it was time for him to leave. Farewell dinner...what a shitload. I always hated goodbyes. That's why I always say see you later instead. But would I see him again?

I looked up at Bill and he tried to smile for me. He didn't quite manage it so he kissed me instead. We all sat down at the table and ordered some food and wine. We ate in silence. Everyone stared at each other. Finally when we were done, Bill suggested we make toasts.

Tom stood up first, holding his glass while he looked from Mel to the rest of us.

'Malaysia has been the best time of my life. I watched my brother find love and my friends make new friends. But the best part of it was finding my own true love, Mel...my goddess.' He said as he lifted his glass up before bringing it to his lips. We each took a sip.

I stood up next, feeling depressed and pissed and more depressed. I probably shouldn't have stood up but I needed to let it all out.

'Please forgive me for my future foul language and choice of words.' I said first, holding my glass like I was gonna crush it to bits.

'Since the time you guys arrived here, my life was perfect. I met awesome friends. I had the time of my life. My sister got together and made a born player committed which is a miracle and I'm very proud of her for. God even gave me an angel...the very best one...and now all of this is gonna be taken away from me. So what I really have to say is... The idiot controlling fate better start running cause that asshole is number one on my hit list.' I finished, taking a gulp of my wine.

Bill knocked back his glass like everyone else and kissed me. Georg filled up our glasses as he stood up to make his toast.

'I'd like to make a toast to Jen and Mel, Tom and Bill's new personal assistants. David wants to hire you two. You guys can pack and come with us when we're leaving in the morning.' Georg smiled.

No one moved. Everyone was in shock. We gaped at him with wide eyes. I get to stay with Bill. Mel gets to stay with Tom. Oh my god. I need to breathe. Why am I not breathing? Breathe, idiot!

I took a deep breath and said 'I'd like to throw my toast down the drain.'

I turned to Bill and crashed my lips onto his, pulling him to me as he wrapped his arms around me. I can't believe it...I get to keep my angel.

(Gustav's POV)

I looked from Jen and Bill to Tom and Mel. Jen 'threw her toast down the drain' and kissed Bill like a wild animal. Tom's eyes went wide and he beamed at Georg before he pulled Mel up just to sweep her into his arms. They laughed and kissed while Georg sat down again. Once the happy couples had settled down, Georg explained.

'I talked to David and he loved the idea. So Jen and Mel are your new personal assistants!' he said, smiling.

'We would have taken Anabelle along but she has to stay here.' Georg said, looking at me.

I tried to smile. I really did. But I couldn't. I have to leave her here...and as long as we're not together, I can't see a reason to smile. Sure, Tom and Bill get to stay with Jen and Mel...and the girls treat me just like my big sister does. I still have the band and the music. But still...those things just don't compare to my Anna.

We went back to the hotel and the others ran to their rooms to pack for the morning. Georg stayed with me. We walked down to the beach. I trailed my feet in the water, remembering the first time I told her I loved her and our first date. But now the water felt more like ice. I felt cold without her.

I pulled my feet out of the water and sat on a rock. Georg stood in front of me.

'You'll see her again, you know. She could visit you and you can call her every day. Just because you're gonna be away from her doesn't mean that you're gonna love her any less.' Georg said quietly.

'I know but it's just not the same. How can you stand it?' I asked as I thought about his own girlfriend.

'Simple. I love Celeste. If you truly love Anabelle, then you'll be okay. That's just how it works. If she's okay, then you're okay.' Georg said, smiling.

I smiled. I did love my Anna. I'll be okay. I put my feet back in the water slowly. It wasn't as cold as before. It was still cold but warmer than before. I could get through with this.

I looked at Georg. He looked lost, just staring into space, probably thinking about Celeste. I smiled. Maybe one day, Anabelle could meet her. Celeste would get to meet Jen and Mel too. That would be interesting...


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay ppl! Another chapter just for ya'll! ;)**

(Mel's POV)

I packed y last bag and lay down beside Tom. I can't believe it. I get to stay with Tom. He wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me. I pulled his cap off and tossed it toward our bags. He pulled back to grin at me.

I pouted and pulled him back on top of me. I licked and played with his lip ring and he laughed.

'Always so impatient.' He laughed as I tugged at his shirt.

'Your point?' I asked as I pulled his shirt off.

'Who cares?' he said, kissing down my neck.

'Good point.' I whispered, smiling.

(Bill's POV)

I sat on her bag as she knelt to zip it up. I looked at Jen as she packed. She licked lips once she was done, tempting me. I grinned at her. She pulled me up. I stood straight and towered over her. She pouted at me.

'Hey, no fair! Why on earth are you guys so tall?' she said, reaching on tiptoes to wrap her arms around my neck.

I let her pull me down as I kissed her. She's so cute when she pouts. Haha. I did that on purpose. I lifted her onto the table. She wrapped her legs around my waist and smiled as I took off my shirt.

'You're such a naughty angel.' She whispered, making my pulse rise.

I grinned and looked into her eyes. They glowed like nothing else on earth. Indescribable.

'You and me forever.' I said as I lay down beside her on the bed.

'Forever.' She agreed, kissing me deep.

(Anabelle's POV)

I lay on my bed. My heart felt empty without Gustav. I wish I could come with him. It doesn't feel right without him. Nothing does. I smiled faintly as I remembered the first time he said my Anna. Lots of my friends call me Anna too but it means so much more when he says it.

He loves me. I swear one day I'll wake up to find this is just a dream. I didn't do anything to deserve someone like him. He's so sweet and adorable and only he has those effects on me. It's like my heart skips a few beats just because he smiles at me and he's not even trying. He doesn't even have to. My adorable little bunny...always scrunching up his nose...just like a bunny.

I snapped back to reality when I heard a knock on my door. I ran down to get it. I opened the door and there he was, smiling at me. He kissed me and I pulled him inside. I pulled him up to my room. There is no way I'm wasting any of our time left together...

(Jen's POV)

Gustav came back in the morning, looking like a mess and smiling. He was kinda lost. He just mumbled a 'hi' and went up to his room to get his bags. At least he came down to the lobby, looking a little more normal and not like a bomb just dropped on him.

'Where were you last night?' Tom asked, standing beside Mel.

'Anabelle's...' he muttered, blushing slightly.

We all smiled at him and got on the tour bus. It was really nice. I sat with Bill by the window, watching the scenery. But then we ended up playing truth or dare with the others. We were playing in teams. Georg and Gustav, Bill and Tom and me and Mel.

'What's the most cruel thing you ever did?' Georg asked me and Mel.

'A guy blew me a kiss which I caught and threw on the ground...and then stepped on it.' Mel said, blushing.

'I stabbed Mel with a pair of scissors when I was twelve. But it was an accident, I swear!' I said as Mel put out her hand which still had that small scar on her wrist.

'How do you _accidentally_ stab someone?' Tom asked as Bill gaped at me.

'I feel dangerous when I run around with sharp, pointy things.' I said, shrugging.

'Okay...our turn!' Mel said, smirking.

'Who was your first kiss?' we asked Bill and Tom.

'Jessica Smirnoff.' They said nervously.

'But I kissed her first.' Tom added.

'Oh my god! The same girl?' we said.

Seriously. Wow. Their first kiss was with the same girl...I bet she'd really enjoyed it...

Georg chose dare but Gustav chose truth so Bill and Tom started whispering and laughing.

'Gustav, what's the dumbest thing you ever did?' Bill asked Gustav.

'I stuck a crab in my pants to see if it would pinch me.' Gustav said as we laughed our guts out.

'Georg, I dare you to run across the street in just your boxers!' Tom said.

Georg's jaw dropped and we laughed again. He blushed and muttered 'Fine.'

We talked and laughed the whole day. Finally, we took a shower and all the crazy laughing stopped. Bill and I started singing and Tom and Mel heard s and grabbed their guitars. Tomorrow afternoon we would arrive in Singapore for another TH concert.

(Tom's POV)

I woke up in the morning with Mel still sleeping in my arms. I smiled at her as I brushed my fingertips across her cheek. I looked up when I heard a door opening. Bill and Jen stepped out of the bathroom, flushed and giggling. I'm pretty sure I know what they were doing in there...

I looked back down to Mel and found her staring at me. She traced her hand over my bare chest, sending goose bumps along my skin. I smiled at her.

'How long have you been awake?' I asked.

'I woke up when you touched my cheek. I just didn't open my eyes.' She said, innocently.

I kissed her as she teased my lip ring. We got up and got dressed. As we walked out, we smelt pancakes. We went to the kitchen. Georg and Gustav were stuffing their faces while Jen and Bill cooked. They made us some pancakes and sat down to eat.

It looked really good. The maple syrup pooled on the top and there was a small block of butter on it with strawberries on the side. Mel made a face at her strawberries. She picked it up and looked at Jen.

'Hey, Jen! Catch!' she said, tossing the strawberry to her sister.

Jen caught it between her teeth and smiled. Bill smirked and kissed her, biting off half the strawberry.

'Hey!' she said, smacking at Bill playfully.

Mel laughed at them and I tried to steal her strawberries. She looked at me just as I dropped the last one in my mouth. Her mouth dropped open.

'You're unbelievable!' she said, crashing her lips on mine and kissing me hard.

Then she tickled me and I fell off the chair. I think I broke something. Everyone laughed. I jumped up and chased Mel back to our bedroom... where she got the better of me...

(Bill's POV)

I shared more strawberries with Jen until Mel kissed Tom. We grinned at them...then she tickled him and he fell off the chair _and_ toppled over a mug. We laughed and Tom got up and chased Mel. We cleared the table and the broken mug while we waited for them to come back...we stopped waiting when we heard _the noises._

Jen was trying to talk to me but after the fifth time we heard Tom and Mel, Jen made a face and rolled her eyes. I knew exactly how she felt. As happy as I am for Tom and Mel, no one should ever have to listen to their siblings _doing things._ Jen looked at me.

'Let's listen to some music.' She said, pulling me along.

Another sound came from their room. I stuck out my tongue.

'Some really_ loud_ music.' I said as we practically ran to our small studio.

(Jen's POV)

I sat with Bill in the studio. It was really cool. He started to sing for me, I smiled and sang along with him. As we finished the song, Bill looked at me in a weird way. I felt like a science experiment.

'I was thinking you and Mel could help us make some of our songs.' Bill said, smiling.

'As in how?' I asked, unsure. Did he really want us to do this?

'As in Mel could make melodies with Tom and you could write lyrics with me...' he said, blushing.

'I'd love to.' I said, smiling.

He beamed at me, making me laugh. He passed me a notebook and we started writing. He was my inspiration. Every few words I would look up at him. His deep hazel eyes just made me melt. After a while, we exchanged notebooks. As I read what he wrote, I felt like I was gonna cry. It was so sweet and beautiful.

I peeked at him. He smiled as he read my lyrics. He looked up at me and our eyes met. He smiled softly at me.

'It's inspired by you.' I said, blushing a little.

He tilted my face up and kissed me. The door opened and we broke away, looking up. Tom and Mel stood in the doorway, grinning.

'Watcha doing?' Mel asked.

'Song writing.' Bill and I said at the same time.

Tom picked up our notebooks. He read them and smiled. He passed them to Mel while he disappeared out of the room. Mel started to read and grinned at us. Tom came back with a couple of guitars. He gave one to Mel.

'Play with me.' He said.

Mel smiled and sat down with him, trying to find the perfect melody. Soon, Georg and Gustav heard us. They walked in while me and Bill tried to fit the lyrics into the music. Gustav tried to give us a beat and Georg started playing bass too. I think it sounded pretty good even though we weren't done with the lyrics yet.

Tom looked at Mel most of the time...maybe she inspired him like Bill inspires me. I smiled as we continued singing...

(Mel's POV)

Tom still stared at me, even when we were done playing. He kissed me softly as I played with his lip ring. Eventually, we walked out of the studio. In about ten minutes, we started getting really nervous. We were just fifteen minutes away from Singapore now. Would the Singaporeans accept that Jen and I are with Tokio Hotel?

I bit my lip and Tom pulled me close. Bill held Jen's hand and took deep breaths. When we got there, we could see all the fans screaming for Tokio Hotel. Bill smiled and walked out first. Jen smiled when the crowd cheered. Tom kissed my hand and we followed Bill and Jen out of the tour bus. Georg and Gustav followed behind us. They autographed CDs and posters and some of them even asked for Jen and my autographs. Finally, we got past the crowd and ran for the hotel. We got our room keys and went up to our rooms. Tom pulled on my hand.

'Come on, our room's this way.' He said, grinning.

Our room was next to Bill and Jen's. Tom pulled me in through the doors. I jumped onto the bed and Tom laughed at me. He climbed in beside me and held me in his arms. I nuzzled my face into his chest as he kissed my hair. We were quiet for a while but I could feel something in the air, making me uneasy. Tom had a weird look on his face.

'What is it, Tom?' I asked.

'Nothing...' he said, looking away.

'That means it's something that you don't wanna tell me.' I said.

'You sang in your sleep last night.' He said.

'Oh.' I said, blushing.

'I didn't know the song...is it yours?' he asked, calm.

'Yes.' I said, cautiously. This is building up to something I probably won't like.

'You didn't tell me.' He stated plainly.

He looked away from me. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I tell him? I couldn't see his face but I knew what was there. I as the expression I always got when I lied or kept secrets from my friends and family. Hurt. My heart sank. I should have told him. What was I afraid of?

'Why don't you trust me?' he asked, looking at me, trying to control his face. To not let the hurt show.

'I do trust you. It's just that... it's so stupid. Jen and I would never be good enough and I didn't want you to think I was dumb enough to try.' I said.

'I would have never thought that. I loved your song. I know no one's perfect...until you fall in love. And I love you.' He said.

I touched his face and he slipped for a moment and I saw how hurt he really was. I wanted to kill myself for all the pain I was causing him.

'I'm so sorry, sweetheart.' I said.

He gave me a soft kiss and stroked my hair.

'You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you no matter what. I promise.' He whispered to me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! I'm gonna TRY to update as fast as I can from now on…sorry it took so long!**

(Jen's POV)

I spent most of the afternoon playing hide and seek with Bill. The seeker caught you with a kiss. So we had lots of fun…I ran and hid in the closet, waiting for Bill to find me. After about ten minutes, the doors flew open and Bill pulled me out of the closet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. He pulled away, grinning.

'I win!' he said, smiling.

I laughed with him and kissed him again. He smiled back at me then he frowned.

'What's up, angel?' I asked.

I didn't like seeing Bill not smiling. Bill is a naturally happy person. When he stops smiling, it makes me feel like the sun just burned out.

'We have to go practice for the concert. You and Mel will be on stage again too.' He said.

'Yeah…but what's wrong?' I asked.

'I don't wanna practice. I wanna stay and play with you some more.' He sulked.

I nearly laughed. My adorable angel…I'd love to play with him too but we really had to practice…Then I had an idea…

'When we get back from practice, we can play a different game, okay angel?' I said, winking suggestively.

He grinned, giving me a sexy smile. I hooked my finger onto the front of his jeans and pulled him out the door. He took my hand and we made our way out of the hotel. We rented a tiny studio near the hotel for our practices.

We walked across the street to the studio, trying not to be seen. We made it to the studio without any fans chasing us. Georg and Gustav were already there, messing around. Bill and I warmed up our voices while we waited for Tom and Mel.

About fifteen minutes later, we heard screaming outside. We peeked out to see Tom and Mel running from the fans. They burst through the doors and bolted them before laughing. They walked over to us, holding up their guitars.

'They saw us holding the guitars and started screaming and chasing us.' Mel explained.

Tom started talking to Bill about the concert when Mel pulled me away.

'I told Tom about our songs.' She said.

'I told Bill too.' I sighed as I continued. 'We were talking about teaming up, playing our music with them on stage and stuff like that.'

'It's a great idea!' Mel said but I could see how nervous she really was.

'Calm down, Mel. It'll work out. We might even make a new album with them. Bill's loving the idea and I'm sure Tom would too.' I reassured her.

'Okay…I'm just nervous.' She said.

'I know…so am I but we'll be fine.' I said, actually really a lot more nervous.

I shook my head. She should have more confidence. She's absolutely amazing on stage and she's great with our music. Somehow, she was never so sure of herself.

'You'll do great Mel, you always do. Now come on, we have to practice.' I said, pulling on her arm.

We walked back to the others and started our practice. We were gonna do what we did in Malaysia. Our concert was tomorrow. Mel and I practiced Durch Den Monsun and we did our own songs while the others practiced the rest of their songs. We didn't notice they were paying attention to our music until they clapped when we were done.

'Your songs are great!' Georg said.

'Yep…they're awesome!' Gustav added.

Tom and bill clapped again and smiled. Then Bill started telling them about trying to play our music with us on stage with us. They said it was a great idea but we still had to tell David about it. By the time we were done practicing, it was dark out. Most of the fans were gone now. We walked back to the hotel. Bill grinned at me as I opened our room door. Obviously, he remembered we had a game to play…

(Tom's POV)

We went back to the hotel. Mel and I lay beside each other on the bed. I planned to celebrate our first night in Singapore so I'd ordered some champagne. I poured out a couple of glasses and passed one to Mel. She smiled as she took a sip, looking up at me.

My breath caught in my chest. She's just so unbelievably amazing. It's the littlest things she does that makes my heart stop. I tilted her face up. I loved the way light made her caramel skin glow. She just smiled at me. I kissed her and her tongue ran across my lip ring. I sighed. She made me wanna lick my lips just thinking about her.

I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to me. Her arms slid from my neck down my back, she tugged on my shirt and I pulled it off. She kicked off her jeans, her top barely covered her. I kissed her shoulder and she made a small sound in the back of her throat. She pulled my cap off, tossing it behind her as she pulled my face to hers. She kissed me hard as her hands ran along my chest.

'You're just too good.' I whispered, licking her ear as she jerked towards me…

(Gustav's POV)

I dialed in Anabelle's number and waited for her to pick up…which she did almost immediately.

'Anna!' I said, already smiling.

'My bunny!' she said. I swear it felt like she was right here with me.

'How are you?' she asked.

'I'm good but I miss you everyday…' I said, smiling lightly.

'I know…I miss you too.' She said. She sounded so sad, I just wanted to hug her.

'I was wondering…Georg's birthday is coming up soon. Maybe you could visit and meet Celeste.' I said, hoping.

'That'll be great! I wonder what she's like…'

'She's really fun and nice. You'll be great friends with her.' I said, getting excited.

'But…what if she doesn't…like me?' she said, sounding unsure and nervous.

'That's impossible…everyone likes you…you're just too cute for your own good.' I said as she giggled.

'Don't worry about anything, okay? I'll be there for you.' I added.

'You know exactly what to say to make me feel better…I can't believe I got lucky with you.' She whispered.

I smiled. I was the lucky one…she was just so perfect. It's like she was made for me.

'It's late…and you have a concert tomorrow. You should get some sleep…' she said, worried about me yet again.

She was right though. As much as I wanted to stay and talk to her, I had to sleep. I sighed.

'Okay I will…I love you.' I said.

'I love you too…sweet dreams, bunny…' she said, kissing the phone from the other side before she hung up.

I got into bed, wishing she was beside me. No one else could get away with calling me bunny…ut it sounded so natural when she said it. It sounded like she loves me…

(Anabelle's POV)

I was so happy when I saw the caller ID on my phone. I picked it up and heard him say my name. I wanted to explode! I was so happy!

'Bunny!' I nearly yelled into the phone.

My adorable little bunny… Being away from him is torture. I missed him so much. Sometimes when I was alone, it was so quiet and I just wanted to hear his voice. Anything else was a disappointment. And sometimes I would miss him so much it hurt. Like I was being burned alive. I wanted to die, have an end to the pain but I couldn't. I'll take the pain. I'll swallow it and never tell him how much it hurts that he's not standing here with me…because at the end of the day, it's all worth it…when I hear his voice, telling me everything's gonna be okay and he loves me.

As he spoke to me, my lips burned. Even my body had registered the fact that him being away is not good for my physical and mental well being. I sighed silently. Sometimes I know something's wrong even though he says everything's great. I know he says that just so I won't worry. The irony is that it just makes me worry more.

He spoke about me meeting Georg's girlfriend and of course, I got nervous. I mean…what if she doesn't like me? What if she hates my guts? My stomach clenched.

'But…what if she doesn't like me?' I said, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice…and obviously failing completely.

I giggled at his reply. Too cute for my own good? I swear he says the most senseless things and still manages to make me feel better.

'Don't worry about anything, okay? I'll be there for you.' He said.

I took a deep breath. He knows exactly what to say to me. How did I deserve him? And I told him so. Then I remembered they had a concert tomorrow. Damn it… But then I don't him to suffer jet-lag tomorrow either. I told him to get some sleep and I heard him sigh.

I smiled as I heard him say, 'I love you."

'I love you too…sweet dreams, bunny…' I said. I kissed the phone cause I couldn't kiss him. We hung up and I lay, sprawling out on the couch.

For the next two hours, I thought about him. My bunny. I just lay there and missed him. Our conversation just played out in my head and I smiled along.

I curled up and snuggled into the soft leather of the couch. I didn't bother going up to my bedroom. I picked up a picture of us, tracing my fingers along our smiling faces. The frame was simple enough. It had pink and red hearts on the corners with the words 'Love U now and 4EVER' written on it.

I hugged the picture to my chest and thought of him. I thought of him and fell asleep smiling…


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay! There's gonna be some weirdness going on in this chapter so prepare yourselves! ;)**

(Tom's POV)

We woke up in the morning and Mel smirked as she reminded me that Georg didn't do his dare yet from that time we played truth or dare in the tour bus. I smirked and jumped out of bed, pulling Mel along. We got dressed and called up Bill's room.

He picked up and of course, he sounded super sleepy. He perked up as soon as I reminded him about Georg dare.

'We'll make him do it after breakfast! I bet he's already awake!' Bill said, cheerily.

We heard Jen laughing in the background before Bill hung up. We met up with the others in the lobby and ate at a restaurant there. Mel grinned along with me and so did Bill and Jen. Georg was looking at us like we were aliens. Obviously he didn't know his dare was about to start. Gustav didn't know either. He looked at us, confused. When we were done eating, Bill spoke up.

'Ready for your dare, Georg?' Bill asked, smiling.

'Remember, you only get to keep your boxers!' I said, grinning.

'Scheisse! I was hoping you forgot about that!' Georg said, turning pink.

'Mel reminded us!' Jen said mischievously while Mel gave a little wave.

He started cursing Tom under his breath for coming up with the dare. It was broad daylight as we pushed him out the hotel doors. There were a couple of fans pointing at us. Georg pulled off his shirt and fans started screaming. He dropped his pants and they screamed louder!

'Shit.' He muttered.

We saw flashes as everyone took pictures while Georg ran across the street. All of us broke out laughing. Georg ran back to us, snatching his pants. He pulled on his clothes as fast as he could. We followed him back into the hotel. Jen took out her phone, accessing the web, she showed us a youtube clip of Georg running in his boxers.

'Wow, that was fast.' I said, as Mel struggled not to laugh.

'God damn the Internet.' Georg muttered. Then his phone rang…

(Georg's POV)

I can't believe it's already on the Internet! Damn those people are fast. I swore and my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and picked up immediately.

'Celeste!' I said, cheering up.

'Care to explain what your butt is doing all over the Internet?' she said.

'Oh…yeah…it was a dare! Tom made me do it!' I protested.

I could hear her laughing on the other side. I blushed.

'I figured it was something like that! Your butt looks so cute from this angle!' she said, laughing again and making me go redder.

'Thanks.' I said, sulking.

'Oh don't worry about it! I promise I'll give that butt of yours _a lot_ of attention when I visit you!' she said.

'When are you coming?' I asked, smiling.

'You'll see. Now, you should go practice for your concert later. I'll talk to you soon.'

'Okay…love you.' I said.

'Love you more…bye!' she said.

I smirked as I tucked my phone back in my pocket. We actually had a fight about who loves who more. We agreed that I love her as much as she loves me but she still says she loves me more. I chuckled. My silly girl… always sticking out her tongue at me. It was supposed to annoy me but it just made me want to kiss her.

I wonder when she'll visit…I'm sure it's soon but somehow…it's never soon enough for me…

(Mel's POV)

We snuck out with our stuff to the studio again. We started off teaching each other. Bill was teaching Jen some singing techniques while I was showing Tom some guitar techniques. He was really interested and he learned really fast. I just loved watching him concentrate on the guitar…he was amazing. And…he looked down right hot!

We turned to see Bill and Jen trying out a song. They did sound better than before…which was already good. Now they sounded awesome. I can't wait to test it out with our music.

Georg and Gustav called to us and we started playing the songs for tonight. Even though Jen and I were only doing Durch den Monsun, the guys really needed a confidence boost so we played with them, got them to loosen up and then they started to really have fun.

By the time we were done, everyone was hungry. Bill and Jen told us to meet them in their room. They were gonna cook our lunch. They rushed up to the hotel. After lunch, we were gonna test out the song we wrote halfway on the tour bus.

I was thinking about it when Tom wrapped his arms around me from behind. I smiled instantly. All girls loved that. I turned around and gave him a soft kiss. He gave me a harder one so I gave him a harder one. It went on like that till Georg and Gustav 'ahemed'. We both blushed and Tom pulled a cute face as we made our way back to the hotel.

(Bill's POV)

We got out some stuff to make pasta and some salad. She started cooking the pasta as I chopped up the vegetables.

'It's too quiet.' Jen whined as she tried to reach over me to turn on the stereo.

It happened so fast. I didn't see her reach over. The knife I was holding sliced into her arm. She snatched her arm back. I dropped the knife and rushed to her. She turned away, not letting me see her arm.

'I'm fine. Hold on.' She said.

I pulled her to me gently. Reluctantly, she held out her arm. It was covered in blood and the cut ran from her elbow halfway down her forearm. I ran her arm under the tap, cleaning off the blood. I grabbed the first aid kit and started bandaging her arm gently. I can't believe I hurt her. How could I have been so stupid?

She was right there…how did I not see her? Now she's hurt. I hurt her. I cut her. She was bleeding so much…

'I'm so sorry.' I choked out and she touched my face with her good arm.

'Shh… It's not your fault. Don't worry. I'm fine, angel.' She whispered to me, smiling gently as I finished wrapping up her arm. I lifted it up and gave it a small kiss.

'I feel better already.' She said, smiling.

We finished cooking just as the others came in. they sat down as we set the food on the table. Mel saw her sister's bandaged arm and looked into her eyes.

'What happened, Jen?' she asked, giving Jen a weird look.

Jen explained and Mel relaxed. I wonder why she was so tense. I could tell Tom noticed it too. He looked at Mel, worried. Mel just shook her head and smiled. We ate our lunch and everything went back to normal but I couldn't stop peeking at Jen's arm and thinking about how I hurt her.

Once she caught me looking and smiled. She gave me a kiss, trying to stop me worrying.

'I'm okay, angel.' She whispered.

'I hurt you.' I whispered back.

'You took care of me. She said, holding up her bandaged, injured arm.

She kissed me again before I could protest. She smiled at me and held my hand with her hurt one.

'I'm okay.' She said again, smiling.

(Jen's POV)

We went back to the studio after lunch to try out the song we wrote halfway on the tour bus. My arm stung a little but no need to tell Bill. It would just make him feel bad when it's not even his fault. I can deal with a little pain. I knew Bill was embarrassed about it. I made a mental note to tell everyone else who asked that it was a kitchen accident, totally my fault.

We started trying out the song and it sounded really good even if it wasn't complete. We couldn't even come up with a name for it. We finished up in the studio and just as we were leaving. Mel pulled me aside. I knew she'd be suspicious.

'That was an accident, right?' she asked, pointing to my arm.

'Yes, I swear…why would I cut myself? My life is not at all miserable. It's the total opposite.' I defended myself.

'Thank god. But even when you were suicidal, I didn't understand you. I just know I have to keep you from hurting yourself.' She said.

'It's okay. You don't have to do that anymore, I don't want to die. I never expected you to understand. Only suicidal people understand suicidal people. Don't worry about me, I'm not that person anymore.' I reassured her.

'Okay…damn you scared me.' She swore.

'Yeah, I know. Sorry.' I laughed.

That's when Tom popped his head out from a corner and stared at me. Bill and the others had gone but apparently Tom decided to eavesdrop on our conversation. Judging by the look on his face… he heard everything.

'Suicide?' he asked, shocked.

'Not anymore, I swear.' I said, pleadingly.

Mel held on to Tom. He looked at me, wondering what to do.

'Please don't tell Bill. I don't want him to know I ever did that. I don't want to hurt him.' I said.

'Okay.' Tom nodded.

'I'm not that person anymore, I promise. Please believe me.' I pleaded.

I couldn't stand the thought of anyone of the guys thinking I was suicidal. Tom stared at me for a long time.

'I know you aren't. I believe you.' He said, hugging me.

It's nice to know he cares and that he believes me. He treats me like his kid sister and that's exactly how I feel. Mel smiled at me. I know she sees Bill as her brother too. Even though we're not related, it's nice to have someone who treats you just like a brother does.

We walked back to the hotel together to get ready for the concert…with a new secret to keep…

**The next chapter is gonna be the last peaceful chapter for a while. I have some payback to a certain someone to deliver! ;) And don't forget to review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay guys! It looks like we have a god damned flamer on my review board…so…come on! Let's screw this %^!#*, review her OFF my review board! ;)**

(Bill's POV)

Jen caught up with me. She winked and ran ahead. We raced each other to our room. She laughed as she burst through the doors first. I ran into her, hugging her to me as I spun her around. She laughed with me as she pulled me into the bathroom…

We turned up the heat for the water and the hot water washed over us, steaming up the glass and mirrors. We washed our hair and relaxed as the hot water loosened up our tense muscles. Jen smiled at me through the steam, rubbing foam on me as she ran her hands over my body and across my chest. I closed my eyes and smiled as she washed me.

I opened my eyes as she pulled me under the shower, washing off the soap. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. We switched places and I washed her like she did for me.

Finally, we wrapped some towels around us and stepped out. We watched each other as the steam rose off our bodies. We got dressed and I managed to finish my make-up and hair in fifteen minutes. Jen was still trying to do hers.

Her hair was beautiful as it came down in their natural waves. I pulled her to me and took the eye shadow from her. I gave her some smoky eyes with a touch of mascara, bringing out the brown in her eyes. She had some light pink lip gloss that shimmered as she smiled at me. Slowly, she blushed as I kissed her cheek.

Of course, her cut needed a new bandage but she was afraid of it touching the water so she didn't take it off. I got out the first aid kit and a new bandage. She held out her arm and I slowly cut off the wet bandage. The cut was better now but still needed the bandage. The long red line stood out against her soft chocolate coloured skin. I tied the new bandage carefully as I felt her gaze on me.

I looked up at her slowly as I finished bandaging her arm. She smiled at me.

'Thank you.' She said, sweetly.

I smiled back gently and gave her arm a little kiss like I did the first time, my guilt easing just a bit. She twined her fingers with mine, giving me that warm fuzzy feeling. I feel like a teddy bear.

The phone rang and I picked up. It was Tom, telling us to meet them in the lobby. I hung up and took Jen's hand as we went to the lobby. Our bodyguards were standing beside the others as they waved to us. We walked over to them and drove to the concert.

When we got there, it was sunset. We watched as the gates opened, the fans running to get to the front of our stage. They screamed as they cheered for us to get on stage. We sneaked backstage, getting nervous again. I tried to take some deep breaths while Tom played some chords. The crowd heard it and screamed. Gustav and Georg went out first. Tom kissed Mel and ran onto the stage. Jen reached up on her tiptoes, lifting her face, waiting for a kiss. I grinned as I kissed her. She smiled as I walked onto the stage confidently.

(Mel's POV)

I sat with Jen backstage as we listened to them play. Jen's breath caught as she heard Bill hit a high note. She tried to breathe even, not wanting people to notice just how much the music affected her. I knew exactly how she felt.

The instruments and singing merged together and flowed like water. I could hear every single note. It was perfect. In the background, there was the voices of the fans, singing along and cheering. We listened until they stopped to call us up on stage. I picked up my guitar and walked out with Jen. She jumped up beside Bill and they smiled together.

I took my place beside Tom. I smirked as he leaned over to kiss my cheek. Then we started to play, timing flawless and in perfect sync. The music flowed perfectly and then Bill and Jen started to sing, giving it shape and meaning. Me and Tom sang the last verse with them. As we ended the song, someone threw a teddy bear on stage. Bill picked it up and gave it to Jen. The crowd screamed and cheered.

Tom and I threw our picks to some fans as we got off stage. Tom wrapped an arm around my neck as I put one arm around his waist in the classic couple style. We watched as Bill and Jen played around with the teddy bear. It was a light brown plushie with a furry dark brown nose. It had white paws with a heart badge on the front. It was really cute…so like any other person…we took pictures of it and put in on facebook.

It was only 9pm so Tom said we should go to a club since we were so hyped up after the concert. We drove around till we found this club called Club Mist. We got out and walked in.

It was pretty cool. The room was tinged with blue and red. We headed to the bar and had a few drinks. Georg and Gustav were talking while Bill watched Jen on the dance floor. I turned as Tom stood up, holding his hand out to me.

'Wanna dance?' he asked, winking.

I gave him a sexy smile and took his hand as he pulled me to the dance floor…

(Jen's POV)

I danced for Bill while he watched, winking at him from time to time. He smiled at me as he stared. A different song came on. It had a great beat. I started really dancing. After a while, this guy danced close to me. He got closer and closer every time no matter how many steps back I took. It was getting on my nerves. He smiled at me and I glared back. He bumped against me not so subtly and that was just crossing the line. I walked off.

I was dancing so hard, I didn't notice I went further from the bar. I felt fingers grab hold of my arm and I instinctively wrenched my arm away, turning around. Sure enough, the guy was there.

'Where you going, gorgeous?' he asked.

'None of your freaking business.' I said, trying to get away.

'Why don't you come back and dance with me?' he said.

'Get lost, pervert.' I said, walking away.

Again he caught my arm, I wrenched away.

'What if I don't want to?' he said, daring me.

'Your mistake.' I said, dangerously as I pulled my arm back.

He ran off before I could punch him in the face. What a coward. I walked to the bar, looking for Bill. I saw a black silky Mohawk in the corner and headed for it. As I came closer, he looked kinda annoyed. He frowned and then I saw why. There was this really slutty looking girl throwing herself at him. But thank god he doesn't look remotely interested…he took a step back and…she took two steps forward. What the hell?

I walked over to Bill, ignoring the _thing_ in front of him. I held his hand and smiled at him. He looked down and smiled. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

I smirked and kissed Bill as he wrapped his arms around me. I peeked and saw the girl's jaw drop. Now she looked pissed. As I pulled away, Bill put his arm around my shoulder, the most obvious 'this is my girlfriend' sign.

She walked off, looking about ready to kill someone. I almost laughed out loud.

'Where did you find that thing?' I asked him.

'She walked up to me and started flirting! I felt like I was being cornered. Why'd you call her a thing?' he asked, looking like a curious little kid. I smiled.

'Just look at her! Fake hair, fake nails, fake boobs…was she made in China or something?' I said.

He laughed and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled up to him.

'Where'd you dance off to? I was looking for you.' He said.

'Yeah. I was looking for you too. This guy held me up. No worries.' I said, seeing the question in his eyes.

'What guy?' he asked.

I sighed. I better just tell him the truth. It's bad enough I didn't tell him about my suicidal crap. Of course, a wave of guilt immediately washed over me as soon as I thought about it.

'Nothing. He's a pervert. He ran away before I could punch him in the face.' I said from under my angel's wing.

'Oh…wow. I can't believe he ran from something as beautiful as you.' He said, smiling gently.

'Oh angel…you're so sweet…' I said, kissing him softly.

What did I do to deserve him? I'm hiding secrets from him. I'm practically lying to him…and he trusts me. I can't do this to him…_ But what if he's still hurt? What if he leaves you? No one could love a suicidal freak…_ 'Shut up!' I thought to the voice in my head. I breathed deep and opened my mouth, lips trembling, to tell him everything…

'It's kinda late. Maybe we should go back to the hotel.' Tom said, coming through the crowd.

'Yeah, and besides…you guys wanna see Singapore tomorrow.' Mel said, holding Tom's hand.

'Yeah definitely! Let's go.' Bill said as I shut my mouth.

I guess telling him will have to wait… We got Georg and Gustav and headed back to the hotel. We went to our room and started washing off the make-up. But we still felt uncomfortable so we took a shower.

We wrapped ourselves in those fluffy white towels, feeling fresh. We dried ourselves and slipped into bed. Bill pulled me closer so we cuddled as I leaned my head on his chest.

'I love you.' I said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

'I love you too.' He whispered, kissing my hair.

His soft words made me relax, soothing me. His arms wrapped around me. He made me feel so safe. So peaceful. No one else in the world could make me feel this way but him. I feel loved. He loves me…as do I…I feel it every day, we just feel so perfect around each other…I cuddled up to him as I drifted off to sleep…


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I took so long! I feel awful! I assure you I will NOT abandon this story. This chapter is specially dedicated to TokioUndead483. Nice new pen name! ;)**

(Gustav's POV)

We got up early to start our tour of Singapore. Jen and Mel gave us our disguises and we headed out. We ate a classic Singaporean breakfast and went to the biggest mall in Singapore. It was packed full of people shopping. We overheard lots of people talking about our concert yesterday.

As fun as it was in the mall, it didn't feel right to me. It was just so crowded and I wanted to feel a little more free. I smiled as I had an idea. I caught up beside Georg.

'Hey Georg, I'm going to go okay? It's too crowded here.' I said.

'Where are you going to go? You hardly know Singapore.' He said, looking at me with a curious look on his face.

'I'm just going to ride around. I'll rent a bike. I just want to feel more free. Don't tell Jen and Mel, they'd drag my ass back here.' I said, walking away slowly and trying not to be seen by the girls.

'Oh…okay. See you later.' He said, waving as he covered for me.

I dodged my way through the crowd till I couldn't see them anymore. I walked out of the mall and looked around. I think I saw the rentals this way. I walked for about ten minutes till I finally got there.

I looked over the bikes, checking the engine and model of each one. Finally, I found a really nice black Harley. I paid the dude and he passed me the keys. I ran back to the bike, super excited. I loved riding. I loved the speed and the adrenaline and…um…everything else.

I rode the bike out and as soon as I cleared the narrow roads, I revved up the engine and went a whole lot faster. The needle on the speedometer soared up. Oh yeah…how could they say I'm a bad driver? I'm awesome!

I picked up a little more speed, cruising down the road. So yes, of course I broke the speed limit. Lucky for me, there were no police around. I grinned, enjoying myself fully. I drove around the place. I wasn't really sure where I was. I saw a bunch of teenagers in a car, blasting their music and singing along. I looked back at them for a split second.

I turned back in time to see my bike crash into a silver Mercedes. I tried to jump off my bike and I did but halfway I got crushed by the car. I tensed as the car impacted with me. I heard two sharp cracks, a second later the pain hit me. Metal bits stuck out from the car and scratched lines of red on my torso. I wanted to scream but I lost my voice. The pain numbed. I could hardly feel anything now. The adrenaline had kicked in.

I tried to breathe but each breath was difficult to drag in. Then I heard a scream, I looked up. It came from the car I hit. I got up and walked to the car, squeezing my chest, trying to stop the blood.

'Mama!' a little girl's voice screamed.

I crouched down beside the car's window. The woman in the driver's seat had a head bleed. She was shaking, going into shock. There was a little girl with brown curls in the back seat, trying to help her mother. She looked at me with her scared eyes.

'Please…save my mama…' she cried.

I carefully took the woman out of the car, laying her on the ground gently. I went back to the car and held my arms out to the little girl.

'It's okay, I won't hurt you.' I said as she crawled into my arms.

I lifted her out of the car just as the ambulances arrived. They rushed to the mother and put her in the ambulance. Surprisingly, the little girl wasn't hurt. She looked at me and her eyes went wide.

'Help!' she screamed.

A doctor rushed over and then I realized why she screamed. I forgot I was injured. The adrenaline was wearing off now. The doctor cut up my shirt and prodded my chest. I yelled as pain seared across my chest. I could feel it, the pain on the bone grinding against bone. The little girl clutched my hand. I squeezed it gently, smiling a weak smile at her while fighting off the pain. Poor girl, she must be so scared.

'I'll have to get you to the ambulance now, you have a couple of broken ribs.' The doctor said.

'Yeah…okay. Hey sweetie, I have to go. You have to go to your mommy now, okay?' I said, letting go of her hand.

'Okay…thank you…' she said, giving my hand a final squeeze.

She walked to her mom's ambulance as some doctors got me to another ambulance. While they taped my chest to stop me moving my ribs, a doctor was talking to me.

'Is there anyone you'd like to call?' the doctor asked as I nodded.

'Tell them Gustav says to tell Anabelle too.' I said, writing down Georg's number.

I listened as the doctor spoke to my friends. I was so tired, I didn't even understand half of what he was saying. The doctor told the name of the hospital and hung up, telling me that they'd be there and they'll tell Anabelle.

I smiled and said thanks, getting sleepy. Anabelle…as much as I love her, she has to stay in Malaysia. She can't come here. She worries way too much…sometimes I'm afraid her brain will just explode and it'll be all my fault…Georg will know, he'll make sure she doesn't worry about me too much.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I thought about my Anna and stopped fighting the sleep. I drifted off slowly…still thinking about my Anna…

(Georg's POV)

We were checking out this store when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I picked up.

'Hello?' I said, hearing weird noises in the background.

'I am a doctor. There has been an accident involving your friend Gustav, he is injured and the ambulance is taking him to the hospital right now.' The doctor said.

'What? Oh god! Is he okay? Is it bad?' I asked, worried about my best friend.

The others ran over to me and tried to listen in, wondering what was going on.

'He's stable but he has two broken ribs and some bad scratches along the torso. No vital organs have been hit but we need to make sure the ribs don't puncture the lungs.' He said, giving us the details.

'Okay…did he say anything?' I asked, wondering if he wanted to tell us something since this doctor had my number.

'Yes, he asks that you tell Anabelle. You'll be glad to know he saved the lives of the other two victims. A mother and her daughter. We'll be taking him to the Prince Court Hospital.' The doctor said.

'Okay, we'll be there and we'll tell Anabelle.' I said, hanging up.

I turned to the others who were looking at me, worried. I started walking out of the mall as I explained.

'Gustav's been in an accident. We need to get to Prince Court Hospital and Gustav says he wants us to tell Anabelle. Make sure she doesn't come down here, calm her down.' I said, as we ran to the car.

'I'll drive. Mel, you call Anabelle.' Jen said, getting into the driver's seat. As Mel dialed Anabelle's number, Jen drove the car like a space ship.

Bill had one hand on Jen's leg, trying to calm the panic she was in while trying to calm himself. Tom sat beside Mel, his brow furrowed as he bit his lip ring, listening to the phone call. I breathed deep. Then I remembered that Gustav saved lives. I whispered to Bill and saw him smile. Jen heard it too.

She called to Tom and gestured for me to tell him. He smiled and rubbed Mel's hand. She gave a weak smile and frowned again. Then we heard the screaming and shouting from the phone and we knew why…

(Anabelle's POV)

I got back from another day at college, walking into my house. I went straight to the kitchen and made a sandwich. I hadn't eaten all day. As I finished my sandwich, my phone rang on the counter where I left it.

I saw Mel's number on the screen and wondered what was up. I picked up and answered it.

'Anabelle?' she asked, sounding scared and panicked.

'Mel, what's wrong?' I asked, not liking her tone of voice. Not many things could make her panic like this…

'It's Gustav. There's been an accident…' she said as my eyes went wide.

Before she could continue, I started screaming.

'What? Gustav! Is he okay? Is he hurt? Oh my god, Gustav…' I shouted.

'Anabelle…I need you to calm down before I tell you. Calm down, okay?' she said firmly.

I shut up and tried to breathe. Calm down? How? Gustav might be barely hanging on to life! I held my breath and let it out. She's right, if I want to help him, I need to stay calm and not break down.

'Okay…tell me what happened…' I said, bracing myself.

She told me everything that happened and how he said he didn't want me to worry. That, however, was out of the question. I felt like I was undergoing a spaz attack, trying to fight down the urge to scream and break down and panic my way into insanity.

I held my breath, stopped breathing while I covered the phone and screamed my head off into a pillow. I breathed and breathed and held the phone to my ear again.

'I can be there by evening.' I said, barely hanging on.

'No. He doesn't want you to worry. You have to stay there. Please, Anabelle. We will tell you as soon as anything happens. Just stay there for now…' she begged.

'Tell me as soon as anything happens, okay?' I said, hanging up quickly.

I held on for two seconds…then I let go. I started crying. I cried because I was scared, because he was hurt and I had no idea if he was gonna be okay. I cried because I couldn't do anything to help him and I couldn't be with him. So I curled up on the couch and cried as I waited for their call. I cried because I was helpless. I cried because I couldn't do anything else…


End file.
